L'arme de la République
by millenium-dragon1
Summary: L'équipage de l'Andromeda est à la recherche d'une arme laissée par la République mais ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'il vont trouver. SLASH. Je vous aurez prévenu
1. Default Chapter

Les personnages de Andromeda ne m'appartiennent pas sauf mon très cher Connor qui m'appartient et à moi seul (pas touche). Ceci s'applique à tous les chapitres de cette histoire.  
  
  
  
Tout était calme sur l'andromeda. Pendant que le minuscule équipage dormait pour la nuit, Rommie, l'avatar de l'andromeda, s'occupait de leur trajectoire. Cette trajectoire les mènerait sur une petite planète marchande, Aasak. Les habitants étaient presque entièrement coupés du reste de l'univers. Il y a plusieurs décennies, un groupe de pirates, les raiders, renversèrent le petit gouvernement inoffensif de la planète et en prirent le contrôle. Les habitants furent forcés à travailler pour le seul bénéfice des raiders. Les habitants, presque tous des fermiers, vivaient dans de terribles conditions. Les raiders finirent pas en avoir assez d'harceler les habitants sans aucune résistance. Ils partirent, laissant les fermiers, dans le chaos. Pourtant, quelques raiders restèrent, mais ils étaient assez rares et quand on les rencontrait, on évitait de les provoquer. Les habitants effectuèrent de grands changements, décidant de s'impliquer un peu plus avec le reste de l'univers. Pendant que certains habitants restèrent fermiers, d'autres ouvrirent des spatioports, des vendeurs de pièces détachés, de marchandises et même d'armes. Certains, plus audacieux, cherchèrent des minerais dans le sol. On les traita de fous. Personne n'avait jamais trouver du minerais, bien que les habitants travaillaient dans la terre. Ignorant les insultes, ils cherchèrent dans le désert qui couvrait plus de 80 % de la planète. La plupart ne revinrent jamais des dangereux déserts, remplis de sables mouvants, de créatures féroces, et dieu c'est quoi d'autres. Ceux qui revinrent, devinrent les plus riches marchants de la planète. On découvrit plus tard, que le désert étaient remplis de pierres précieuses de toutes sortes. La planète devint rapidement la cachette préférée des chasseurs de primes, des gangsters et des personnes qui ne souhaitaient pas se faire retrouver.  
  
Des rumeurs circulaient sur l'existence d'une arme secrète créée par la République. L'équipage de l'andromeda se mit en quête de cette arme, non seulement pour se protéger, mais aussi pour éviter qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Leur enquête les mena sur un astéroïde marchant, dans un bar. Grâce à un peu de "persuasion", le barman se fit un plaisir de leur dire où se trouvait l'arme. Ils étaient maintenant en route vers Aasak. Quand ils arrivèrent, Rommie réveilla l'équipage qui se présenta à la passerelle.  
  
-Bon, Tyr, Beka, Rommie et moi allons nous rendre sur la planète et chercher des indices pendant que Trance et Harper resteront ici pour protéger Andromeda d'une éventuelle attaque. Les habitants ne sont pas reconnus pour accueillir les vaisseaux étrangers à bras ouverts, commanda Dylan.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Dylan et ses compagnons entraient dans un bar bondés. Ils s'assirent tranquillement à une table. Les clients ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, habitués à voir des étrangers débarquer sans prévenir. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis un jeune garçon d'environ 15 ans arriva pour prendre leurs commandes :  
  
-Bonjour, est-ce que vous avez décidés quoi prendre, dit-il d'une voix absente, ne prenant même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son carnet électronique.  
  
-4 bières tarkonniennes, s'il te plaît, commanda Rommie d'une voix qu'on n'utilisait que pour les enfants. Après avoir inscrit la commande, il se dirigea vers le bar, gardant toujours sa tête baissée. L'équipage échangea des regards interrogateurs. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs boissons, la tête inclinée. Ils burent en silence, écoutant les conversations essayant de trouver des indices. Après plusieurs heures d'attente, Tyr, qui était un homme d'action, profita du fait que le jeune garçon passait près d'eux pour lui demander :  
  
-Hé, petit. Sais-tu où on pourrait avoir des renseignements ?  
  
Le petit s'arrêta, surpris, la tête baissée et répondit, la voix tremblante :  
  
-Allez voir Shandra, il sait tous ce qui se passe ici. Puis il repartit proche de la panique. Par simple réflexe, Tyr l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras. Le petit se mit à trembler et laissa échapper un petit cri de peur. Surpris, Tyr le lâcha. Il s'enfuit précipitamment derrière le bar. Se retournant vers ses amis, Tyr s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la scène, se préparant à partir chez ce certain Shandra. Troublé, Tyr les suivit, le garçon toujours dans sa tête. Ils marchèrent dans la rue, à la recherche de ce fameux Shandra. Soudain, ils entendirent un cri étouffé. Ils se précipitèrent vers la ruelle d'où provenait le cri, armes à la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant une scène horrible. Un homme très musclé avait plaqué le jeune garçon du bar contre un mur, une main retenant les poignets du garçon au dessus de sa tête pendant que l'autre le déshabillait. L'homme était en train de violer le jeune garçon ! Dylan laissa échapper un "HÉ" qui attira l'attention de l'homme. Il s'éloigna du garçon qui tomba par terre et il dégaina son fusil. Sans attendre, Tyr, utilisant les muscles de son corps génétiquement modifiés et Rommie, se servant de ses capacités d'androïde, neutralisèrent l'homme pendant que Dylan et Beka s'occupait du jeune garçon. Il s'était recroquevillé et il tremblait. Après plusieurs minutes de paroles réassurances, l'enfant se redressa et se leva.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout est fini, nous allons te raccompagner chez toi, assura Dylan. Le jeune garçon les conduisit en silence chez lui. Il entra sans dire un mot à ses parents qui vinrent l'accueillir et rentra dans sa chambre. L'équipage suivit et s'arrêta devant les parents.  
  
-Bonjour, je suis Dylan Hunt, Capitaine de L'andromeda Ascendant. Mon équipage et moi-même avons secouru votre fils pendant qu'il se faisait violer par un homme.  
  
-Mon dieu, pas encore, murmura la mère.  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
-Veuillez vous joindre à nous pour le dîner et nous vous expliquerons tous, proposa le père.  
  
Tous assis autour de la table, le père commença son récit pendant que son fils, Connor, regardait son assiette :  
  
-Vous avez sûrement dû vous apercevoir de la beauté de mon fils, commença l'homme. Effectivement, ils l'avaient tous remarqué. Sa beauté, bien que jeune, était stupéfiante. Il avait des yeux bleu-gris, des cheveux châtains clairs, une peau lisse et des traits parfaits.  
  
-Et bien, vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Tous les malfrats qui traînent dans la ville sont avides de plaisir. Mais comme la plupart d'eux ne peuvent se payer une prostituée, ils s'attaquent à des proies faciles. Et des proies faciles, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. La plupart des gens sont défigurés, sales ou tout simplement pas attirants. Toutes les femmes de la ville restent chez elle, ayant peur de se faire violer, alors ils s'attaquent aux jeunes garçons. Étant donné sa beauté, Connor attire les prédateurs sexuels.  
  
-C'est dégoûtants, rugit Tyr.  
  
-Nous le savons. Mais il n'y a pas de solution. On ne peut pas partir, faute d'argent. Connor refuse de rester à la maison, il persiste à vouloir nous aider en travaillant. Si nous parlions de vous, maintenant ?  
  
-Je suis un membre de l'ancienne république et j'essaye avec mon équipage de la rétablir. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une arme secrète que la république aurait cachée ici, informa Dylan.  
  
Les parents se raidirent soudain, sans explication pourtant personne ne les remarqua. Ils avaient été entraînés pour paraître le plus normal possible.  
  
-Si vous voulez, je pourrais emmener Connor sur notre vaisseau et lui apprendre les bases de l'autodéfense pendant notre séjour ici, proposa Tyr. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, même Connor. L'équipage s'étonnait de sa proposition. D'habitude, Tyr était quelqu'un de distant, renfermé sur lui-même, ne rendant service à personne sauf si on lui en avait donné l'ordre. La famille s'émerveillait du secours que Tyr pourrait leur apporter.  
  
-Bien sûr que nous voulons, merci beaucoup, remercia la mère.  
  
-Nous allons retourner sur notre vaisseau. Si tu veux, tu peux venir. Nous commencerons immédiatement. Tu pourras dormir avec nous et recommencer à travailler après notre départ.  
  
-D'accord, répondit Connor.  
  
Après plusieurs semaines de recherche, l'équipage n'avait pas avancé du tout. Personne ne pouvait les renseigner sur l'emplacement de l'arme. Par contre, Connor était devenu un vrai guerrier. En plus d'avoir appris les arts martiaux, il avait fait de la gymnastique pour améliorer son agilité, de la boxe pour sa vitesse de réaction, de la course pour sa vitesse et de la musculation pour sa puissance. En quelques semaines, il était devenu très puissant. Il avait développé tous ses muscles et on le voyait. Quand un agresseur essaya de l'attraper, Connor le poussa dans la rue et lui donna une raclée pour que tout le monde voit ce dont il était capable maintenant. Il était fier de pouvoir marcher la tête haute à présent et ses parents s'en réjouissaient. Dylan les avait invité sur l'andromeda pour célébrer le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Connor. Connor avait eu de l'influence sur tout l'équipage. Il avait fait ressortir le côté humain de Rommie et de Tyr, bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'étaient. Il avait renouveler la conviction et la détermination de Dylan qui commençait à se décourager. Il était maintenant plus sûr que jamais de son but. Grâce à lui, Trance était, chaque jour, un peu plus conciliante à parler de son passé. Il avait réussi à faire exploser la bulle de sarcasme que Harper s'était créé pour se protéger. Il avait appris à Beka à se montrer plus ouvertes aux nouvelles rencontres et à faire plus confiance à son entourage. Bref, Connor avait eu un effet bénéfique sur tout le monde et maintenant l'équipe, Connor et ses parents partageaient un dîner sur l'andromeda. Dylan leva son verre et dit :  
  
-Je propose de porter un toast. À Connor, que tu profites bien de ta nouvelle liberté  
  
-À CONNOR ! Après avoir porter le toast, le visage des parents devint grave. Le père se leva et annonça.  
  
-Nous devons vous avouer quelque chose. Nous savons où se trouve l'arme que vous cherchez. Les visages de tout le monde devinrent sérieux.  
  
-L'arme se trouve sous vos yeux. C'est Connor.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-La république travaillait sur le cerveau humain avant de se faire dissoudre. Il avait réussi à stimuler le cerveau pour augmenter ses capacités psychiques. Connor avait été la seule expérience concluante. Les scientifiques l'ont placé dans un conteneur qui le gardait en vie. Deux agents avaient reçu l'ordre de le garder jusqu'au moment où la République en aurait besoin. Ces deux agents sont nos ancêtres. Nous avons réveillé Connor quand nous avons appris qu'un vaisseau de la république avait décidé de réunifier la république. C'est votre vaisseau. Connor vous accompagnera s'il le souhaite.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Connor qui avait la tête baissé et qui réfléchissait. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Connor leva la tête et dit :  
  
-D'accord, je vous accompagnerai. Je ne sais pas quelle aide je pourrai fournir mais je ferai de mon mieux et puis j'ai vraiment aimé ses dernières semaines sur l'andromeda, décida avec conviction.  
  
-Voici un disque contenant toutes les informations sur toi, tes capacités, tes limites, tout, appris la mère de Connor en lui tendant le disque.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Et bien, je crois que nous avons un nouveau membre. Dès que nous aurons ramené nos invité nous partirons, commanda Dylan.  
  
Dylan avait donné à Rommie la tâche de faire visiter le vaisseau à Connor. Après une visite complète, Rommie avait donné un disque à Connor contenant les règles à suivre, des informations sur la république et les bases qu'il devrait connaître. Chaque membre de l'équipage lui donnait des cours sur leurs fonctions : Harper lui apprenait la mécanique, Beka le pilotage, Trance la médecine, Tyr la sécurité et le maniement des armes, Rommie ses systèmes et fonctions et finalement Dylan lui apprenait la diplomatie, le tact, le contrôle de soi, le langage corporel.  
  
Connor se dirigeait vers la passerelle. Dylan voulait le voir. Une ois entré, il s'arrêta devant Dylan.  
  
-Tu as demandé à me voir, débuta-t-il  
  
-Oui, je voulais savoir comment tu t'adaptais à ton nouvel environnement, si on ne t'imposais pas trop de choses en même temps, tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
Le reste de l'équipage s'approcha pour entendre Connor. Ils voulaient savoir si leurs cours étaient intéressants, s'ils devaient changé quelques choses. Après tout, personne n'avait formé un nouveau membre.  
  
-Ça va. Je comprends tout, je n'ai aucune pression, ce qu'on me demande est facile.  
  
-Tu es sûr que tu n'ai pas trop surchargé.  
  
-Non. En fait, j'ai découvert sur le disque de ma mère qu'une de mes habilités me permettaient d'apprendre rapidement. Dès que j'entends quelque chose, mon cerveau le mémorise, le stocke. J'ai une mémoire surprenante, Je fonctionne un peu comme un ordinateur, déclara Connor.  
  
-Dans ce cas, est-ce que ça te dérangeait si les cours étaient sous forme de texte. Nous nous approchons d'une planète déserte. Nous allons faire le plein de provision et j'aurai besoin de tout le monde.  
  
-Non pas du tout.  
  
Après une semaine de route, l'andromeda arriva près de la planète. Connor se présenta sur la passerelle pour voir la planète.  
  
-Wow, c trop génial, s'exclama-t-il en voyant la planète verte.  
  
Se tournant vers lui, Dylan lui dit :  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'étudier. Sans quitter la planète des yeux, Connor répondit :  
  
-J'ai fini. Une de mes capacités me permet de lire et de comprendre à une vitesse de 20 disques/heure. J'ai aussi passé tous les examens que l'andromeda avait et je les aies tous passé avec une mention d'honneur.  
  
Dylan se tourna vers Rommie qui hocha la tête signifiant que Connor disait la vérité.  
  
-Et bien dans ce cas, voudrais-tu venir avec nous sur la planète ?  
  
-Bien sûr, merci Dylan.  
  
Arrivé sur la planète, Dylan, Tyr, Beka et Connor se mirent en route, traversant la jungle, armes à la main. C'était la première fois que Connor tenait une arme pour peut-être s'en servir. Dylan lui avait donné une lance conventionnel. C'était une arme réservé au hauts officiers mais Dylan avait fait une exception. Lui aussi portant sa lance sur lui, il l'avait toujours. Beka avait pris deux fusils de moyen calibre à deux canons. Tyr, lui, avait pris un fusil de gros calibre à tir rapide. Ils marchèrent à la recherche de nourriture. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils marchèrent sans trouver de nourriture comestible. Pourtant, il y en avait sûrement puisqu'il y avait des animaux en bonne santé. Soudain, Connor, qui était en tête, s'arrêta :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Beka.  
  
-Écoutez.  
  
-Je n'entends rien, déclara Dylan.  
  
-Justement, pas de bruits d'animaux, pas d'oiseaux qui chantent, rien. C'est pas normal.  
  
Ils chargèrent leurs armes, prêts au combat. Soudain, il entendirent un cri de guerre et quelques secondes après, des dizaines de guerriers primitifs les attaquèrent avec des couteaux et des lances. L'équipage répliqua rapidement, tuant beaucoup d'ennemis mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
  
-Connor, active le bouton bleu sur ton arme, cria Dylan pour couvrir les bruits des tirs et des cris.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Connor n'avait jamais utilisé cette fonction et il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Quand il appuya, le cylindre métallique s'élargit pour devenir une lance. Maintenant, Connor comprenait pourquoi on appelait cette arme une lance. Il fonça sur ses ennemis, les transperçant avec les pointes de sa lame. Soudain, des guerriers arrivèrent par derrière. Ils étaient entourés. Ils arrêtèrent de se battre quand des lames acérées vinrent se placer sur leurs gorges. Connor ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il était temps de voir si ses capacités psychiques étaient vraiment si forte. Il relâcha l'énergie qu'il avait concentrait dans tout les sens. Tout les guerriers furent projetés plusieurs mètres plus loin, inconscient.  
  
-Impressionnant, affirma Dylan  
  
-Merci mais je propose de nous venger. Par exemple, on pourrait voler les stocks de nourriture des indigènes. Ils ont toute la planète pour les remplacer.  
  
-Très bonne idée, Déclara Tyr.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Tyr, Beka, Dylan et Connor se tenait à l'entrée du village, cachés dans les buissons, regardant le village.  
  
-Bon, voilà le plan. Connor, tu vas nous faire une petite diversion. Quand tu seras prêt, donne-nous le signal et Tyr et moi allons trouver les huttes qui contiennent la nourriture. Beka, retourne sur le Maru et reviens au dessus du village pour récupérer la nourriture. Le maru était le vaisseau de Beka avant de rencontrer Dylan et de l'avoir sauver du trou noir. Beka s'exécuta pendant que Tyr et Dylan se rapprochaient du village. Connor choisit le plus haut des arbres environnant et grimpa au sommet. De cette manière, il aurait une vue d'ensemble du village. Quand il repéra Tyr et Dylan, il se concentra. Dylan et Tyr s'étaient cachés près d'une hutte un peu retiré mais assez proche.  
  
-Au fait, c'est quoi le signal, demanda Tyr.  
  
Dylan le regarda avec un air qui disait : je n'en ai aucune idée. Comme pour répondre à la question, une hutte explosa dans un bruit infernal. Dylan et Tyr s'activèrent pendant que des huttes explosaient, que des villageois s'envolaient pour retomber lourdement et que d'autres se faisaient bousculer par une force invisible. Personne ne fit deux silhouettes sombres se faufiler de huttes en huttes. Quand ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils voulaient, une des silhouettes tira en l'air pour expliquer l'importance de ses huttes. Le carnage continua pendant quelques secondes avant que un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et que le Maru se pose dans le village ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Connor sauta de l'arbre, amortissant sa chute avec ses pouvoirs. Il courut vers les deux huttes qui étaient restés intactes et aida au chargement. Quand ils eurent finis, Dylan, Tyr et Connor montèrent à bord. Dylan profita du fait que Connor passa près de lui pour lui dire :  
  
-Belle diversion avec les huttes.  
  
Connor répondit avec une certaine gêne :  
  
-En vérité, je voulais les soulever du sol.  
  
Tyr, Dylan, Beka et l'hologramme d'Andromeda, qui avait été récemment installé sur le Maru, regardèrent Connor en levant un sourcil. Connor haussa les épaules avec un air gêné mêlé d'amusement. Se remettant de sa surprise, Dylan annonça à Connor :  
  
-Eh bien, Connor, je te félicite pour la réussite de ta première mission officiel et je suis heureux de t'apprendre que nous nous rendons sur une planète nommé Nouvelle-Holland. Andromeda, Tyr et Dylan se sourirent subtilement en revoyant dans leurs têtes la jeune personne qu'ils allaient retrouver là-bas en pensant que Connor et lui seraient de très bon amis. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que Connor avait utilisé ses pouvoirs télépathiques sur eux. Un ami, génial, pensa-t-il en souriant. 


	2. chapitre 2

L'Andromeda venait de sortir de l'hyperespace pour se retrouver en orbite autour de la planète Nouvelle-Holland. Tout l'équipage était réuni sur la passerelle.  
  
-Je reçois un message de la planète, annonça Rommie.  
  
-Sur l'écran principal, ordonna Dylan.  
  
Rommie s'exécuta et le visage d'un jeune homme de pas plus de 18 ans apparut à la place de la planète. Il portait sur la tête une couronne et son visage était orné d'un sourire.  
  
-Dylan, je suis si heureux de te revoir et vous tous d'ailleurs, s'exclama- t-il.  
  
-Nous aussi, Erik mais les retrouvailles vont devoir attendre. Sur la route, nous avons été attaqués par des pirates. Ils ont endommagés Andromeda et il faudrait la réparer.  
  
-Bien sûr, mais meilleurs ingénieurs sont à ta disposition, Rommie. Voudriez-vous venir sur la planète ? Je peux vous fournir une navette, s'enquit le jeune roi.  
  
-Merci mais nous allons venir avec le Maru. Harper et Rommie nous rejoindrons plus tard, déclara le capitaine, il y a aussi quelqu'un que je voudrais que tu rencontres.  
  
-Je suis impatient de le rencontrer.  
  
Un accueil digne d'un roi attendait l'équipage à son arrivée. Des pétales de roses étaient lancés par de jeunes femmes devant l'équipage qui progressait vers le trône où se tenait le roi. Des bouquets de fleurs avaient été offerts à Rommie et Beka par des fillettes assez gênées. Une fois arrivé devant le trône, Erik se leva pour les saluer et ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur pendant qu'une fête commençait à l'extérieur. Quand ils se furent éloignés des cris de la foule, l'équipage et le roi purent parler en paix.  
  
-Erik, c'est une joie de te revoir, dit Dylan en étreignant le jeune homme.  
  
-Je vois que tu es toujours vivant après tout, dit Tyr le sourire aux lèvres, incapable de cacher la joie qu'il sentait en voyant le jeunes homme en parfaite santé.  
  
-Eh oui, j'ai dépassé le mois que tu m'avais donné à vivre quand j'ai choisi d'instaurer la démocratie, répondit Erik en serrant la main du guerrier.  
  
-Rommie, Beka, Trance toujours aussi charmante à ce que je vois.  
  
-Que tu es galant.  
  
-Tu vas me faire rougir.  
  
Erik sourit aux trois femmes si on pouvait qualifier Rommie de femme. Il se tourna vers le dernier nouveau-venu.  
  
-Toi, tu dois être le nouveau membre de l'équipage.  
  
-Erik, je te présente Connor, notre futur officier et arme secrète, présenta Dylan.  
  
-Arme secrète ? demanda Erik en serrant la main de Connor.  
  
-Effectivement, je suis une arme de destruction massive, créé par la République afin de la protéger avant son déclin. On m'avait oublié mais Dylan m'a trouvé et me voilà.  
  
-Intéressant, dis-m'en plus, s'intéressa Erik.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent du groupe en parlant.  
  
-Est-ce qu'on s'est fait oublié par hasard ? demanda Beka.  
  
Le soir venu, l'équipage complet et le roi dînèrent en privé. La discussion se dirigea doucement vers la situation politique de la planète.  
  
-Eh bien, je dois dire que la démocratie marche assez bien, pour l'instant, informa Erik.  
  
-Pour l'instant ? répéta Tyr.  
  
-Et bien vous voyez, depuis la mort des nobles certains leaders essayèrent de prendre leur place. La plupart du temps, ça ne marchait pas. Le peuple préférait la démocratie mais certains eurent plus de chance. Ils réussirent à reprendre certaines terres et son devenu des nobles. Ils prennent de plus en plus de pouvoir et le peuple le sait. En apprenant votre arrivée, certains ont cru que je vous avais appelé pour m'aider à reprendre le contrôle de la planète et de faire renaître la monarchie. Évidemment, les barons utilisèrent ses rumeurs à leur avantage en les répandant partout.  
  
-La propagande, souffla Connor.  
  
-Exact. J'ai essayé plusieurs moyens pour les dissuader et pour la plupart ça a marché mais tant qu'il reste quelques eux qui sont là pour répandre encore une fois la propagande, ça n'avance à rien, expliqua le jeune roi.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement faire une annonce et dire clairement que nous ne sommes pas pour vous aider à prendre le contrôle de la planète, suggéra Beka  
  
-Non. Le peuple croirait que j'essaie de les tromper. C'est trop flagrant.  
  
-Je vois que tu as beaucoup appris depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, félicita Dylan.  
  
-Oui j'ai appris à avoir du tact, du charme et à faire preuve de diplomatie. En regardant Tyr dans les yeux, il ajouta : -J'ai aussi appris à être impitoyable, trompeur, subtil et à tout prévoir.  
  
Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans anicroche. Erik et Connor était devenu très amis. Dylan et Tyr s'occupèrent un peu de la situation d'Erik, changeant quelques petits détails dans la planification d'Erik, la rendant presque parfaite et implacable. Les portes qu'Erik avait laissé ouverte se refermèrent peu à peu détruisant les plans de certains barons qui ne trouvaient plus de failles dans la démarche d'Erik qu'ils auraient pu utiliser.  
  
-Les moyens subtiles de prendre le pouvoir deviennent presque inexistant. Les barons ont envoyés des hommes faire de la propagande, nous avons fait la même chose mais contre eux. Les terres qu'ils avaient pris sont en train de diminuer, le peuple se rallie de nouveau vers toi, Erik, dit Dylan à Tyr et Connor. Ils étaient dans le bureau de Connor.  
  
-Peut-être, mais s'ils n'ont pas le choix, les barons pourraient laisser tomber la subtilité et attaquer ouvertement, précisa Tyr.  
  
-C'est une possibilité, acquiesça Dylan.  
  
-Mais s'ils attaquent ouvertement, le peuple pourrait se révolter. Ils perdraient tout dans ce cas. Le peuple aime le nouveau système politique que j'ai instauré. S'il venait à disparaître, ne croyez-vous pas que le peuple réagirait ? demanda Erik.  
  
-Pas si les barons ont la puissance. Ils pourraient forcer le peuple à se tenir tranquille. Tuer quelques habitants pour donner l'exemple et les autres se tiendront à carreau. Certains habitants s'organiseront pour lutter contre la dictature. S'ils venaient à gagner, je dis bien si, ils rétabliraient le système politique mais ils y a des conséquences. Premièrement, ça prendra aux habitants des années pour s'organiser, trouver les armes nécessaires et vaincre les barons renverser le régime et en instaurer un autre. Ensuite, beaucoup mourront dans ce conflit. Et finalement, vous serez mort depuis longtemps, expliqua Dylan en regardant Erik.  
  
-Dans ce cas, comment faire pour conserver la paix ? demanda Erik  
  
Des ombres de la pièce, Connor apparut et dit :  
  
-Premièrement, ne pas vous faire tuer. Vous êtes un symbole de paix pour votre peuple. S'il venait à vous arriver quelque chose, le peuple perdrait espoir. Deuxièmement, continuer de négocier.  
  
Erik s'était retiré dans sa chambre pour la nuit. L'équipage suivit son exemple. Ils s'endormirent profondément. Ils furent réveillés par un bruit d'explosion. Connor regarda par la fenêtre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Des commandos envahissaient le palais royal. Alors les barons ont décidé d'attaquer ouvertement, pensa-t-il en s'habillant et sortant de sa chambre, il vit le reste de l'équipage qui abattaient des commandos. Comme ils étaient dos à lui, ils ne le virent pas sortir. Il plissa les yeux et les commandos allèrent s'écraser contre le mur. D'autres commençaient déjà à prendre leurs places. Il répéta la man?uvre avant de courir vers le tournant du couloir. Dépassant ses amis, il leur cria :  
  
-Le roi !  
  
Immédiatement, l'équipage aidèrent Connor a traversé le couloir qui menait à la chambre du jeune roi. Quand ils virent Connor traverser la porte, ils se retournèrent et partir à la recherche de commandos à tuer.  
  
Quand Connor entra, il vit 12 commandos attaquant le roi qui se défendaient du mieux qu'il pouvait. Connor vit voler les armes des commandos par la fenêtre et passa à l'attaque. Il dégaina ses deux lances et tira sur les commandos qui se demandaient pourquoi leurs armes avaient volé par la fenêtre. Connor en tua 4 avant que les commandos puissent riposter. Connor n'avait pas vu les armes secondaires des commandos. Il renversa une table et l'utilisa comme bouclier comme avait fait Erik avec son lit. Erik en tua deux autres. Connor envoya un message mental à Erik. Surpris mais prêt, Erik et Connor crièrent. Les commandos s'approchèrent pour vérifier l'état de leurs ennemis. Quand ils furent assez prêts, Connor et Erik tuèrent les commandos restant avec leur couteau et lance déployée.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Connor en voyant couler du sang du front d'Erik.  
  
-Ouais, ça va aller et toi ?  
  
-Parfaitement. Les commandos ont envahi le palais. Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir. La fenêtre peut-être ?  
  
-Oublie ça, nous somme à plus de 100 m du sol, informa Erik. Il ne reste plus que la porte.  
  
Connor sourit mais avant qu'ils puissent répondre, ils virent d'autres commandos s'approcher vers eux du fond du couloir. Connor plissa son front et la porte se referma et des tas de meubles vinrent renforcer leurs barricades.  
  
-Ça ne suffira pas, dit Connor.  
  
Il sentit les commandos s'activer derrière la porte. Un des commandos sortit quelque chose de son sac et le posa sur la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte volait en éclats.  
  
L'équipage de l'Andromeda se dirigeait vers le maru. Ils devaient sortir du palais. Si le roi survivait, les barons auront définitivement perdu. Pendant que Beka préparait le maru et que Tyr étaient partis chercher Connor et Erik, Dylan, Rommie, Trance et Harper tuaient les commandos pour rendre le passage aussi sûre que possible pour le roi. Dylan tua le dernier commando de l'escouade et vit que Tyr revenait. Sa joie fut de courte durée. Il vit que Tyr revenait seul.  
  
-Je suis allé dans la chambre du roi. La porte était en milles morceaux et des meubles avaient été déplacés vers la porte comme pour créer une barricade. Ça a dû être Connor parce que la plupart des meubles étaient trop lourd pour qu'une personne les bouge. La fenêtre avait été brisé comme si on avait passé à travers et sur le bord j'ai trouvé ça, expliqua Tyr.  
  
Il tenait la couronne d'Erik et celle-ci était maculé de sang. Dans l'autre main, il tenait la lance de Connor.  
  
-Bon, on remonte sur l'andromeda. Il faut que le peuple sache la traîtrise des barons et qu'ils aident Connor et Erik s'ils les voient, ordonna Dylan.  
  
Connor et Erik courait vers la forêt. Ils étaient dans une plaine et ils faisaient des cibles parfaites pour les commandos qui les suivaient. Une chance que les pouvoirs de Connor lui permettaient de prévoir l'endroit où le tir arriverait et que les commandos n'étaient pas habitués de tirer en courant sur des cibles mouvantes. Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à la forêt et se cachèrent derrière les arbres. Les commandos les dépassèrent sans s'apercevoir de leurs présences derrière eux. Connor vit voler 4 armes des mains des commandos. Deux pour lui et deux pour Erik. Ils tirèrent rapidement mais chaque tir fit mouche. Quand il ne resta plus de commandos vivant, ils reprirent leurs routes. S'ils arrivaient au village de l'autre côté de la forêt les habitants les aideraient. Les commandos fouillaient la forêt à la recherche du roi. Connor et Erik durent avancer lentement et prudemment. Quand ils rencontraient des commandos, ils évitaient de les affronter. Ils les distrayaient le temps de les contourner. Mais quand ils étaient obligés, ils étaient impitoyables. Ils arrivèrent sur une route quand ils entendirent deux commandos parlaient ensemble. L'un d'eux tenaient un écran de communication miniature et on pouvait voir le visage de Dylan qui disait :  
  
-Peuple de Nouvelle-Holland, il y a quelques minutes à peine, les barons ont attaqués ouvertement le palais royal cherchant à prendre le contrôle de la planète en tuant notre bien aimé roi. Ils ont échoué, le roi s'est échappés mais il est toujours poursuivi par les commandos des barons. Si vous le voyez, venez lui en aide. Il est accompagné d'un des ses amis Connor.  
  
Le visage de Dylan s'effaça, laissant place à celui de Connor. La voix de Dylan se fit entendre :  
  
-Sauvez votre roi pour préserver la paix sur votre planète.  
  
L'annonce prit fin et les commandos s'éloignèrent. Connor sortit de sa cachette pour rejoindre celle d'Erik. Ils continuèrent en silence. Maintenant, ils étaient sûr que les villageois les aideraient. Après plusieurs heures de marche intensive, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent enfin au village mais ils s'aperçurent que le village étaient envahi par les commandos. Ils fouillaient les maisons à la recherche du roi. Tous les villageois s'étaient rassemblés sur la grande place et le chefs des commandos et ses hommes les rejoignit. Le chef du village prit la parole. C'était un homme de grande carrure.  
  
-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? le roi est bon. Il change les choses que son père a faites. Un coup de poing au visage lui répondit.  
  
-Les dirigeants légitimes de la planète sont les barons, répondit le chef des commandos.  
  
Tout les villageois qui faisaient face à la forêt virent deux formes se déplacer dans l'ombre. Les ombres neutralisèrent deux commandos qui sortaient d'une maison et les transportèrent hors de la vu de l'attroupement de commandos. Immédiatement, les villageois surent quoi faire. Ils devaient aider leur roi s'ils voulaient préserver la paix sur leur monde.  
  
-Bon, comme vous voulez, dit le chef du village avant que les villageois se dispersèrent.  
  
Les deux fugitifs profitèrent du fait que les villageois bloquaient la vue des commandos pour se déplacer. Ils virent une vielle femme leur faire signe et ils coururent vers elles.  
  
-Venez, venez vous cacher vite, dit la vieille femme en fermant la porte derrière eux.  
  
Sa fille, une jeune femme de l'âge d'Erik était dans la pièce. La vieille femme souleva une trappe dans le plancher qui était caché par un tapis et une chaise berçante. Les deux jeunes hommes la remercièrent et descendirent dans la trappe qui se referma après eux. Ils virent que la trappe servait à entreposer les réserves de grains pour l'hiver. Erik prit note qu'il devrait faire construire des granges pour entreposer les récoltes. Il se tourna pour voir Connor assis en indien les yeux fermé. Erik devina qu'il suivait le cours des choses en haut. Effectivement, il avait raison. L'esprit de Connor était dans la maison. La trappe, qui se trouvait dans un coin, avait été recouverte par le tapis et la vieille femme s'était assise sur la chaise berçante, mine de rien. Quand deux commandos frappèrent à la porte, la jeune fille vint ouvrir.  
  
-Bonsoir, accueilli innocemment la jeune fille  
  
-Désolé de vous dérangez mais nous devons effectuer une fouille de votre maison, expliqua un des commandos.  
  
-Bien sûr, entrez.  
  
La jeune fille laissa le passage au commandos qui entrèrent et examinèrent la maison qui n'avait qu'un seul étage, du moins en apparence. Soudain, la vieille femme cria :  
  
-Brigitte, qui est-ce ? Est-ce ton père qui reviens du travail.  
  
-Ce n'est rien grand-mère, rendormez-vous. Excusez ma grand-mère. Elle est vieille, aveugle et elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit. Mon père est mort depuis 3 ans, expliqua la jeune fille laissant couler une larme de crocodile sur sa joue.  
  
Connor et Erik durent s'empêcher de rire en entendant la jeune fille et sa grand-mère. La grand-mère était peut-être vieille mais elle était forte pour avoir pu soulever la trappe qui était assez lourde. Elle était loin d'être aveugle, on pourrait même dire qu'elle avait des yeux perçants pour avoir pu repérer les jeunes hommes dans la nuit noir. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. La jeune fille de son côté était une comédienne remarquable. Elle pensait vite et bien et elle contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions. Son père était bel et bien vivant. C'était le chef du village. La ressemblance était évidente. Les commandos étaient vraiment stupide.  
  
-Nous sommes désolé. Nous allons vous laisser, annonça le commando avant d'entraîner son compagnon avec lui.  
  
La jeune fille attendit quelques secondes à la fenêtre avant de commencer à rire. La vieille femme se leva en riant et souleva la trappe. Les deux jeunes hommes en sortirent en riant.  
  
-C'était une comédie parfaite, félicita Connor.  
  
-Vous savez, dans mon jeune temps j'étais la meilleure des actrices et Brigitte a hérité de mon talent, affirma la vieille femme.  
  
-Vous êtes en sécurité ici, les commandos ne reviendront pas, expliqua Brigitte.  
  
-Merci de votre aide, vous serez récompensé pour vos bonnes actions, dit Erik.  
  
-Bon, Erik, nous devons contacter l'Andromeda et dirent à Dylan où nous sommes.  
  
-Nous avons ce qu'il vous faut. Mon père garde des appareils de communication dans son bureau. Vous pouvez les utiliser. La plupart des hommes ici ont fait la guerre et ils connaissent le langage des signes. Ils vous aideront, informa Brigitte.  
  
-D'accord, Erik, reste ici et cache toi. Moi je vais prévenir Dylan, expliqua Connor avant de sortir.  
  
Ils progressa silencieusement dans le village sans se faire repérer. Il aperçut le bureau et soupira. Il devait traverser un énorme espace vide pour arriver jusqu'au bureau. Il se ferait repérer immédiatement. Soudain, il aperçut un regroupement d'hommes. Une idée lui vint. Il attira leur attention et leur expliqua son plan avec le langage des signes. Ils firent signe qu'ils avaient compris et commencèrent à se diriger dans tous les sens. Connor se mêla au autres hommes et traversa l'espace vide sans se faire remarquer. En un geste bref et subtil, le père de Brigitte lui donna la clé du bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dépêcha. L'image de Rommie apparut sur l'écran.  
  
-Rommie, je suis avec Erik dans un petit village à quelques kilomètres au sud du palais royal juste après la forêt. Je te transmets nos coordonnées. On a besoin d'aide. Les commandos sont partout dans le village. Les villageois nous cachent mais ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement, expliqua Connor avec une vitesse impressionnante.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je viens de transmettre tes coordonnées à Dylan. Il est avec Tyr et Beka. Tyr et lui sont dans deux chasseurs et Beka dans le maru. Ils attendaient mon signal. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes.  
  
Soudain, Connor entendit un bruit dehors.  
  
-Je dois y aller, dit-il avant de mettre fin à la conversation. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir Erik qui sortait de la maison de Brigitte, les mains en l'air avec un commando pointant son fusil sur sa nuque. Les commandos se rassemblèrent ainsi que les villageois. Soudain, les commandos furent projetés dans les airs et Connor sortit en tirant sur les commandos volants. Erik et les villageois en firent de même en prenant les armes de commandos qu'ils avaient laissées tomber. Le combat était inégale. Les villageois étaient moins nombreux que les commandos. Après le 5e mort, Erik ordonna de cesser le feu. Les commandos en firent de même. En entendant un bruit de moteur, Connor sourit et projeta tous les commandos dans la fontaine du village au moment où Dylan, Tyr et Beka arrivait. Un missile lancé par Tyr détruit la fontaine et les commandos avec. Beka se posa et Connor et Erik se dépêchèrent de monter à bord : ils savaient que les renforts allaient arrivés. Avec un dernier signe de remerciement pour les villageois, le maru et les deux chasseurs s'envolèrent dans l'espace.  
  
3 jour après la crise, Erik avait repris le contrôle de la planète. Il était surchargé et Dylan s'était fait un plaisir de l'aider. Cette fois-ci, Erik finit le travail correctement. Il utilisa les palais des barons pour créer des hôpitaux, des écoles, etc. Il utilisa l'armée des barons pour créer un système de police. L'argent des barons fut utilisé pour instaurer un gouvernement juste et équitable, pour créer des écoles de métier, pour fournir la technologie nécessaire au développement de la planète, etc. En quelques jours, Nouvelle-Holland était devenu le plus grand producteur de pièces détachés et de vaisseaux.  
  
L'équipage se trouvait dans la salle d'observation.  
  
-Connor, je te remets la médaille de l'étoile pour ton courage, pour ta détermination et pour ton intelligence. Tu as su protéger le roi Erik et c'est grâce à toi qu'il est de nouveau à la tête de sa planète, félicita Dylan en remettant la médaille à Connor.  
  
-Je suis très honoré, répondit-il. Le reste de l'équipage l'applaudit et repartirent à leur poste. Harper qui était à côté de Connor lui dit :  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu ça fait de recevoir une médaille à ta deuxième mission.  
  
-J'ai juste hâte d'en recevoir d'autres, répondit simplement Connor. 


	3. chapitre 3

Connor marchait tranquillement dans le couloir quand une étrange impression le gagna. Il s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre d'impression. C'était comme-ci quelque chose allait de travers. Soudain, un violent choc ébranla l'Andromeda et projeta Connor parterre. Il se releva et courut vers la passerelle pendant que la voix d'Andromeda se fit entendre dans les couloir, répétant le même message : Nous sommes attaqués. Pendant qu'il courait, il comprit cette étrange sensation : Je peux sentir les dangers immédiats. Il arriva sur la passerelle pour s'apercevoir que seul Rommie était là. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il se dépêcha de se placer à la console de défense.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à Rommie.  
  
-Des vaisseaux de type inconnus nous attaquent.  
  
-Alors on va le leur faire regretter.  
  
Il tira une salve avec les cannons laser. Les rayons détruirent 4 chasseurs. Les autres repartirent à l'attaque.  
  
-Il ne comprenne pas. Tant pis pour eux. Il tira une autre salve mais celle-ci plus précise et plus longue. Connor détruit 12 chasseurs. Soudain, une douzaine de vaisseaux de combats lourdement armés sortirent de l'hyperespace et lancèrent immédiatement leur attaque. C'est à se moment que le reste de l'équipage fit son apparition. Beka se mit à la console de pilotage et Trance à celle des communication.  
  
-Bon d'abord, on détruit leurs chasseurs et on parle ensuite, ordonna Dylan sans perdre de temps.  
  
-Avec plaisir, s'exécuta Connor.  
  
Avec une salve de cannons plus puissants, Connor détruit tous les chasseurs.  
  
-Trance, voyons s'ils veulent nous parler maintenant, dit le capitaine Hunt  
  
Le visage d'un homme dans la soixantaine fit son apparition sur l'écran principale.  
  
-Je suis le Colonel Charles Anton. Je vous ordonne de vous rendre ou sinon nous vous anéantirons.  
  
-Je vous rappelle que ce sont vos chasseurs que nous venons de détruire, précisa Dylan.  
  
-Comme vous voulez, répondit le colonel avant de mettre fin à la communication.  
  
Deux douzaines de vaisseaux transporteur firent leurs apparition dans l'espace conventionnel.  
  
-Est-ce que je les détruit tous, demanda Connor.  
  
-Oui, vas-y.  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse s'exécuter, un étrange rayon électrique venu d'un des vaisseaux atteignit le vaisseau, le faisant trembler. Toutes les lumières et consoles s'éteignirent d'un coup plongeant le vaisseau dans le noir. Se relevant, Dylan prit la parole :  
  
-Tout le monde au rapport.  
  
Normalement, les plus haut gradé commençait à faire leur rapport en s'en allant vers le moins gradé. Dans le vaisseau, Dylan était le premier, Rommie ensuite et après il y avait Beka, Tyr, Trance, Harper et finalement Connor.  
  
-Rommie, tu vas bien demanda Dylan quand il vit Rommie ne pas répondre. Bon, continuez.  
  
-Tyr au rapport.  
  
-Beka au rapport.  
  
-Trance au rapport.  
  
-Harper au rapport. Je crois que j'ai la jambe cassé mais ça va.  
  
-.  
  
-Connor, tu vas bien ?  
  
-.  
  
-Bon, Harper, remets-nous de la lumière.  
  
-Deux secondes.  
  
Effectivement, deux secondes plus tard, les systèmes de secours se mirent en marche bien qu'ils auraient dû le faire automatiquement.  
  
L'équipage vit Rommie parterre, son bras arraché laissant entrevoir ses circuits internes.  
  
Elle n'avait pas l'air si endommagé. Quelques minutes dans le garage de Harper et elle serait sur pied. Connor, par contre, avait eu moins de chance. Il avait été propulsé vers les consoles du fond, les brisant. Il était inconscient.  
  
-Bon, Harper, tu t'occupes de Rommie et Trance de Connor, ordonna Dylan. Beka, fait une évaluation des dégâts et Tyr, vois si nos armes sont fonctionnels.  
  
Une heure plus tard, l'équipage était sur la passerelle et faisait leur rapport  
  
-Beka ?  
  
-Nos systèmes de survie sont intactes et nous n'avons pas de brèches dans la coque. Par contre, presque tous nos systèmes électronique sont inutilisable. Ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que le rayon n'a fait aucun dégâts physiques. C'est comme-ci, ils ne cherchaient qu'à nous neutraliser.  
  
Dylan hocha la tête et fit un pas de côté pour faire face à Tyr.  
  
-Impossible d'utiliser nos armes. Nous sommes incapable de nous défendre.  
  
Dylan répéta sa man?uvre précédente et fit face à Harper.  
  
-J'ai réussi à réparer Rommie. Elle est comme neuve mais je n'arrive pas à la remettre en marche. Je crois, par contre, savoir avec quoi ils nous ont frappé. Ils nous ont frappé avec un rayon électromagnétique. Ainsi, ils ont surchargés nos systèmes électronique jusqu'au point de les faire sauter. Ça explique pourquoi Rommie ne se réveille pas. Je crois pouvoir la réparer.  
  
-Trance ?  
  
-Connor n'est pas trop blessé. Ses pouvoirs le font guérir vite. Par contre, il ne se réveille pas. Avec les informations que vient de nous donner Harper, je peux émettre une hypothèse. Le cerveau humain émets des signaux électriques dans le corps pour le faire fonctionner. C'est pour ça qu'on peut faire repartir le c?ur de quelqu'un avec des chocs électrique. Quand nous avons été frappés, nous avons tous ressenti un malaise ou même des vertiges. Connor, ayant un cerveau plus développé, a pu être plus affecter par le rayon que nous. Avec l'aide de Harper, je pourrai créer un autre rayon électromagnétique. En inversant la polarité, je crois pouvoir faire revenir Connor mais ça va prendre du temps à construire et à utiliser. Connor devra rester plusieurs minutes dans le rayon pour se réveiller. Mais à part ça, il va bien. -Bon d'accord. Harper et Trance allaient d'abord réparer Rommie. J'ai besoin d'elle. Comme Connor peut attendre, ça ne devrait pas créer de problèmes. Tyr, Beka, vous venez avec moi, nous allons commencer les réparations.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Rommie était sur pied et elle se réparait, enfin elle réparait sa version vaisseau avec les nano-robots. Les nano-robots étaient des robots microscopiques qui pouvaient effectuer des réparations à une vitesse fulgurante. Harper avait construit le rayon électronique et il était parti aider Rommie dans ses réparations. Trance suivait le cheminement de Connor dans l'infirmerie s'assurant que tout allait bien. Après s'être assuré que Connor ne courait aucun danger, elle partit rejoindre le reste de l'équipage sur la passerelle. En arrivant, elle dit :  
  
-Connor est en train de prendre son bain d'électricité, annonça Trance.  
  
-Bon, très bien. Rommie, as-tu réparé tes systèmes, dit Dylan.  
  
-Presque, attention, 3, 2, 1.  
  
Les lumières rouges du systèmes auxiliaires s'éteignirent pour être remplacer par les lumières normales. Les consoles se réanimèrent et le bruit familier des moteurs se fit entendre. Des sourires de soulagement s'affichèrent sur la passerelle mais ils furent de courte durée car en voyant l'écran principale, ils surent qu'ils n'étaient pas sorti de l'auberge. Des dizaines de vaisseaux apparurent sur l'écran. Ils comprirent soudain que leurs assaillants les avaient attaqués pour s'emparer de leur vaisseau. Pendant que l'équipage réparait, l'Andromeda était transporté par des vaisseaux de remorquage. Ils étaient maintenant en orbite autour d'un planète qui était sûrement celle de leurs assaillants.  
  
-Nous devons nous échapper, déclara Dylan.  
  
-Comment veux-tu faire ça. Nous sommes entouré par des dizaines de vaisseaux de combats, des centaines de chasseurs et nous sommes attachés à des vaisseaux de remorquage que nous ne pouvons pas entraîner avec nous, fit remarquer Tyr.  
  
-Pas si nous les détruisons d'un coup. Regarde, il ne semble pas s'être aperçu que nous sommes redevenus opérationnels. Nous n'avons qu'à utiliser tout notre armement pour les détruire et nous enfuir dans l'hyperespace, observa Dylan. Quand il vit que personne ne s'objectait à son plan. Il donna les ordres pour exécuter son plan. L'équipage retint son souffle en attendant le lancement de l'attaque.  
  
-10, 9, 8, retentit la voix de Rommie qui donnait le décompte avant l'attaque.  
  
-7,6, 5. S'ils réussissaient, ils pourraient s'enfuir avec un minimum de dégâts.  
  
-4, 3, 2. S'ils échouaient, les chasseurs les détruiraient en une attaque massive.  
  
-1, 0.  
  
Les missiles partirent vers leurs cibles, les rayons laser poursuivait les chasseurs. Dans une grande explosion, les assaillants se firent détruire. Les missiles avaient détruit les plus gros vaisseaux pendant que les lasers détruisaient les chasseurs. Le vaisseau fit demi-tour et se prépara à passer en hyperespace quand un énorme vaisseau apparut de nulle part devant eux. Il faisait sûrement deux fois la taille de l'Andromeda.  
  
-Rommie, je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus d'armement, murmura Dylan sans détacher ses yeux de l'énorme vaisseau. Le reste de l'équipage attendit la fin de leurs vies en regardant le vaisseau sur l'écran. La voix joyeuse de Rommie déchira l'ambiance de mort.  
  
-En vérité, je me suis permis de garder quelques missiles. Les voilà.  
  
Dix missiles s'envolèrent vers le vaisseau et allèrent s'écraser contre la coque du vaisseau mais il n'explosa pas au grand désespoir de l'équipage. C'est à ce moment que Connor décida de faire son apparition sur la passerelle. Il avait l'air en pleine forme.  
  
-Salut. J'ai peut-être une idée.  
  
Il prit la place de Rommie à la console d'armement, effectua quelques changements dans les paramètres des cannons lasers. Il tira.  
  
À la place de la salve de rayons lasers, un rayon extrêmement mince traversa le vaisseau ennemi. Pourtant rien ne se passa.  
  
-Super ton plan, dit Tyr sarcastiquement.  
  
Sur ses mots, le vaisseau ennemi se découpa en deux avant d'exploser.  
  
-Génial. Connor, tu vas me dire comment tu as fait et je vais créer un cannons exprès pour ce genre de lasers, s'excita Harper.  
  
Le visage du Colonel Charles Anton apparut sur l'écran principale.  
  
-Alors, mon cher colonel, comment allez-vous ? se moqua Dylan  
  
-Vous avez gagné, vous êtes libre de partir mais juste avant je veux que vous m'écoutiez. Si nous avons essayé de prendre le contrôle de votre vaisseau, c'était pour nous protéger. Une planète rivale veut nous envahir et nos armes ne sont pas assez puissantes pour les vaincre alors si nous entrons en guerre avec nos ennemis, nous allons perdre. S'il vous plait, aidez-nous.  
  
Dylan réfléchit longuement avant de répondre  
  
-Si vous vouliez notre aide, vous auriez pu demander avant de nous attaquer comme ça. Maintenant, je vous propose de venir sur notre vaisseau et de négocier un accord.  
  
-Entendu.  
  
Le colonel vint seul sur le vaisseau et lui, Dylan et Connor s'installèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier pour discuter.  
  
-Je vous propose quelques choses de simple. Vous voulez notre aide, nous vous la donnons mais la planète que nous allons attaquer sera la propriété de la République, discuta Dylan.  
  
-C'est absurde. Nous ne gagnerons rien de cet accord. Nous voulons le contrôle de cette planète.  
  
-Alors, voulez-vous bien me dire qu'est-ce que la République a à gagner de cette accord, persista Dylan.  
  
Connor qui était resté silencieux jusque-là prit la parole :  
  
-J'ai autre chose à vous proposer. Nous vous aidons, vous prenez le contrôle de la planète mais vous donnerez votre allégeance à la République.  
  
Dylan sourit fièrement. Connor était très malin. Si le colonel acceptait, la République aurait un certain contrôle non seulement sur la planète conquise mais aussi celle du colonel.  
  
Le colonel réfléchit longuement à cette possibilité. Finalement, il accepta. Il retourna sur sa planète, croyant avoir fait un bon coup. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il venait de se faire arnaquer par un jeune homme de 16 ans.  
  
-Hé bien voilà, nous avons réussi. Deux mondes de plus dans la république, se félicita Connor.  
  
-N'oublie pas qu'il nous reste à gagner cette guerre. La planète ennemi a de nombreux allié. Il faudra les vaincre eux aussi. Ça va être dur. Nous aurons besoin de tous les mondes de la république. Je ferais mieux de les contacter et de tous les faire venir pour un conseil de guerre, soupira Dylan en s'éloignant.  
  
Un moment après le départ de Dylan, Connor réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Un conseil de guerre. Erik sera là.  
  
-GÉNIAL, cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers. 


	4. chapitre quatre

Les convives partageaient un excellant repas avec leurs amis, équipages et confrères. En les voyant, personne ne pouvait imaginer que ses personnes étaient certaines des plus influentes et puissantes de la galaxie. Personne ne se doutait que parmi ses gens à l'aspect tout à fait normal, se cachait un androïde, un génie, un homme de plus de 300 ans et une arme ultra puissante capable de détruire des villes en quelques secondes. Pour l'instant, tous ne pensaient qu'à se bourrer de nourriture et de rire. Pourtant, ils savaient que les évènements qui les avaient menés ici n'avaient rien de réjouissants.  
  
Erik était à la droite de Connor et les deux jeunes hommes riaient ensemble de tout et de rien. Connor avait tout récemment découvert que la compagnie d'Erik lui était cher et que s'il venait à la perdre, il en serait grandement affecté. De son côté, Erik avait découvert en Connor quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler sans craindre que ses confessions face la une des journaux de New Hollande. Erik confiait tous ses secrets à Connor, ses joies comme ses angoisses face au fait qu'il était le plus jeune roi que la galaxie avait connu. Connor lui avait dit un jour que quelle que soit la décision qu'il prenait, elle serait toujours la bonne tant qu'il utilisait son c?ur. Pour l'instant, ça semblait marcher. Ces paroles avaient été gravées dans son esprit depuis le jour où Connor les avait prononcés. Il se demandait d'ailleurs où est-ce que Connor avait trouvé ses paroles de sagesse. Bien qu'il se demanda souvent la question, il savait très bien que ses paroles venaient du fin-fond de l'esprit de Connor. Un esprit qui ne cessera jamais de le surprendre. Ou peut-être était-ce le c?ur du jeune homme qui le surprenait ? Erik ne saurait le dire. Pour lui, toutes les parties du corps de Connor semblaient avoir leur propre histoire. Erik tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et regarda son corps de haut en bas. À ce moment, il aurait pu écrire un recueil de pensées, des pensées décrivant chaque partie avec des histoires totalement différentes l'une de l'autre pourtant formant un tout unique et si parfait de ses différences. Erik retourna vivement la tête vers son plat, ses joues envahis d'une couleur rougeâtre et son c?ur se nouant douloureusement. Son esprit contredisait formellement les pensées du corps. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends tout à coup ? C'est mon meilleur ami qui est à côté de moi pas n'importe qui J'espère qu'il n'a rien remarqué Malheureusement, Connor avait sentit le moment vif et soudain du Erik et il ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner, Erik redoutant le moment où ses lèvres si pulpeuse poseraient la question qui mettrait fin à leur amitié. Pulpeuse, voilà que je recommence. Avant que Connor puisse parler, il fut interrompu par Dylan qui s'était levé et qui réclamait l'attention des diplomates rassemblés autour de la table.  
  
-Mes chers amis, mon équipage et moi-même sommes heureux de pouvoir vous revoir. Malheureusement, j'aurai préféré que ce soit en de meilleures circonstances. Mais avant de parler de ça, je souhaiterai présenter à ceux qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de le rencontrer, la plus récente addition à mon équipage. Vous devez déjà avoir entend parler de lui comme étant l'arme secrète de la République, mais je voudrais vous le présenter comme étant un humain. Mesdames et messieurs, Connor.  
  
Une vague d'applaudissement envahi la salle alors que Connor se levait pour être visible de tous. Il se rassit après quelques secondes et les applaudissements se calmèrent après lui. Dylan reprit la parole ensuite :  
  
-Je voudrais aussi annoncer que Connor est officiellement le nouvel officie tactique et responsable des systèmes informatiques.  
  
Connor écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Un nouveau clameur s'éleva parmi les dignitaires. Rommie annonça que la cérémonie de graduation de Connor se déroulera dans 2 heures dans la salle d'observation. Tout le monde quitta tranquillement la salle pour se diriger vers leurs quartiers afin de revêtir des tenues de cérémonies plus appropriées. Connor et Erik allèrent mettre leurs tenues officielles. Ils étaient séparés par un auvent de toile qui leur donnaient plus d'intimité.  
  
-J'arrive pas à croire que je vais devenir un officier de la République, s'excita Connor.  
  
-Et le premier depuis la chute de la République, ajouta Erik.  
  
-C'est vrai, je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle.  
  
Connor s'arrêta et regarda vers l'auvent réfléchissant sur ce qui Erik venait de lui dire. Ses pensées furent rapidement oubliées lorsqu'il vit l'ombre que la lumière placé derrière Erik projetait sur l'auvent. Il vit les bras et les jambes musclés par l'entraînement et le torse habitué à l'exercice physique d'Erik. Il pouvait imaginer les détails que bloquait l'auvent, non seulement grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais aussi grâce aux nombreuses heures qu'ils avaient passées dans la piscine royale lors de son séjour sur New-Holland.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire. C'est un prince, de sang royal. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à un simple soldat comme moi ? En plus, je suis plus jeune que lui de 3 ans. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées. Je suis déjà assez chanceux qu'il accepte d'être mon ami. Si être son ami est le plus proche que je puisse être de lui, je ferai avec. Ils continuèrent de s'habiller en silence et une fois finies, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'observation où attendaient déjà les invités. Erik entra seul et alla s'asseoir à sa place au premier rang en donnant le signal à Dylan. Quelques secondes plus tard, Connor prit une grande inspiration et entra. Il marcha la tête haute, l'air sérieux comme l'exigeait le code. Il ne porta aucune attention à tous les yeux qui le regardaient progresser dans la salle. Il s'arrêta devant un petit podium où se trouvait Dylan. À sa gauche, Tyr était en garde-à-vous. À sa droite, Rommie avait les bras croisés derrière son dos.  
  
-Nous sommes ici pour accueillir Connor dans la République. Il a montré qu'il possédait les qualités requises pour faire partie de la République : le courage, la persévérance, l'intelligence, l'esprit, le corps, le c?ur, la patience et la détermination. Connor, tu es officiellement un officier de la République.  
  
Dylan lui remit un badge de la république et une lance conventionnelle qu'il aurait le droit de porter et d'utiliser officiellement.  
  
Des applaudissements envahirent la salle et les invités se levèrent pour féliciter Connor.  
  
Après la cérémonie, une petite fête fut organisée. Elle dura plusieurs heures et quand les derniers invités partirent se coucher, il ne restait plus que l'équipage de l'Andromeda. Ils rangèrent la salle d'observation en parlant :  
  
-Alors Connor, tu me voles une partie de mon travail, hein, dit Harper en essayant d'avoir un air sévère mais ratant pitoyablement.  
  
-Tu sais, maintenant, c'est toi qui es responsable du bon fonctionnement d'une grande partie de l'Andromeda, averti Dylan.  
  
-Je suis sûr que je vais y arriver, assura Connor  
  
-J'espère bien. J'ai bien l'intention d'avoir des circuits en parfait état, dit Rommie  
  
-Bon, allons dormir. Demain sera une journée difficile, annonça Trance.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Connor se leva très tôt pour faire la vérification quotidienne des programmes d'Andromeda. Il prenait son nouveau travail très au sérieux et il avait bien l'intention de faire bonne impression durant sa première journée. Quand Dylan entra dans la salle de commandement comme à son habitude, il vit que tous les systèmes d'Andromeda étaient opérationnels à 100 %. Généralement, Rommie prenait plusieurs heures pour être à sa capacité maximum et souvent Dylan l'aidait dans son travail. Il vit sur sa console un rapport détaillé sur tous les systèmes, les pièces qu'Harper devrait réviser, un inventaire de tout ce qu'il devrait acheter, un planning de la journée à venir accompagné de suggestions sur la meilleure façon d'utiliser son temps afin d'économiser le plus de temps possible et même un café chaud. L'hologramme de Rommie apparut dans la salle.  
  
-Ça faisait si longtemps que je m'étais senti aussi d'attaque pour une journée. Mes batteries sont chargées à bloque, tous mes systèmes sont opérationnels à 100 %, mes paramètres ont été réglés, je suis comme neuve. Je dois avouer que Connor fait un travail excellent.  
  
-C'est vrai. Où est-il en ce moment ? Demanda Dylan, curieux de savoir qu'est-ce que le jeune homme faisait à cet instant.  
  
-Il est dans la salle informatique. Il est en train de programmer un début de journée parfait pour chacun de nos invités : intensité sonore du réveil, intensité des lumières, température de l'eau de chaque douche, déjeuner, garde-robe, planning pour chaque délégation. Il a vraiment pensé à tout.  
  
À ce moment, le reste de l'équipage arriva dans la salle de commandement. Ils découvrirent des rapports sur leurs consoles concernant leur domaine.  
  
-Hé bien, Connor se prend au sérieux, on dirait, dit Beka en voyant le travail que Connor avait accompli. -Bon, la journée commence, annonça Dylan.  
  
Tout l'équipage se mit au travail. Dylan parla de la situation présente, expliquant tous points importants. Il présenta une analyse complète des forces ennemies : leurs points forts et faibles, leurs places fortes, leurs alliés, les nombres de chasseurs, de bâtiments plus puissants, des éléments dont il faudrait accorder une plus importante attention, les stratégies connus de leurs ennemis. Il présenta la stratégie que la République allait utiliser pour combattre. Maintenant, il s'agissait de l'élimination des Neitzscheans, un des ennemis les plus redoutables de la République. S'ils réussissaient à battre le gros de la flotte des Neitzscheans, les autres planètes se révolteront contre l'empire Neitzscheans. Afin de les anéantir, les planètes indépendantes devront s'unir avec la République et ainsi la plupart des planètes indépendantes se joindront à la République, rapprochant Dylan de son but. Les préparatifs étant faits, les dignitaires repartirent vers leurs planètes se préparant à la guerre. Dylan avait prévu que les flottes de chaque planètes restent sur la planète. Les flottes se déplaceront dans l'hyperespace vers la planète ennemi et au même moment, ils sortiront de l'hyperespace de tous les sens ils attaqueront. Les Neitzscheans étaient conscient de l'attaque imminente et se préparaient eux- aussi à la guerre. Il ne resterait plus qu'à savoir qui aura la meilleure stratégie. Dylan avait demandé à Connor de partir avec Erik vers New- Holland. Il lui avait dit qu'Erik, étant le plus jeune chef, aurait besoin d'aide. Connor avait accepté la mission. Il se trouvait sur le vaisseau mère de la flotte de New-Holland avec Erik. Ils étaient dans la salle de commandement en train de donner des ordres à la flotte pour la préparer au combat imminent. À l'heure convenue, Erik donna le signal et toute la flotte de New-Holland passa en hyperespace. Il réapparurent quelques minutes plus tard à côté de la planète ennemi, ils passèrent à l'attaque immédiatement mais ils furent surpris par une contre-attaque presque immédiate.  
  
-Il savait qu'on allait venir. On vient de perdre l'effet de surprise, ça va être encore plus dur maintenant, déclara Connor.  
  
-Mais on a toute la flotte de la République avec nous, protesta Erik  
  
-Peut-être mais regarde.  
  
Des milliers de chasseurs venaient de s'élancer de la planète et ils venaient agrandir le nombre de la flotte ennemi.  
  
-Bon. On va faire de notre mieux. À tous les chasseurs, concentrez vos tirs sur les autres chasseurs. Laissez les vaisseaux de combat pour les bâtiments renforcés, ordonna Connor en s'adressant à la flotte.  
  
Les chasseurs quittèrent leurs formations pour partir détruire les chasseurs ennemis. Les cannons laser fusèrent de partout. L'espace devint un champ de feux d'artifice. Connor crachaient ses ordres à toute vitesse, guidant sa flotte pas à pas, ses capacités psychiques lui permettant de se concentrer sur plusieurs choses en même temps. Il commençait enfin à remettre de l'ordre dans les troupes après avoir été surpris par la contre- attaque surprise quand tout-à coup, des missiles vinrent remettre le chaos dans les troupes. La planète utilisait des missiles anti-aériens. Connor ordonna qu'on lance des mines anti-missiles. Ces mines émettaient un signal qui leurrait les missiles vers eux. Ainsi, on pouvait éviter d'être détruit par des missiles. Connor vit des missiles pas plus gros qu'un bras détruirent des centaines de chasseurs, les autres troupes de la république arrivaient. Les micro-missiles avaient été tirés par une race qui se spécialisaient dans ce genre de missiles. Ils avaient créé des vaisseaux pouvant tirer des milliers de petits missiles très efficaces contre des chasseurs. Erik vit l'Andromeda exterminant des bâtiments ennemis. Par sa seule présence, l'Andromeda pouvait redonner espoir à tous les pilotes. Erik ordonna l'attaque contre les gros bâtiments. Les chasseurs, débarrassé des chasseurs ennemis par les micro-missiles, attaquèrent les gros bâtiments. Grâce à leur petite taille, ils pouvaient facilement se faufiler dans l'infrastructure des vaisseaux et attaquer les points faibles comme les réacteurs ou les moteurs. Privé de leurs sources d'énergie, les vaisseaux ne pouvaient qu'attendre de se faire détruire par des plus gros vaisseaux. L'issu du combat commençait à tourner en la faveur de la République quand Connor reçu un signal. Il contacta rapidement Andromeda.  
  
-Dylan, je reçois un signal venant de l'hyperespace. C'est un vaisseau, un énorme vaisseau, à peu près de la taille d'une petite lune.  
  
-Mais c'est impossible.  
  
Comme pour le contredire, le vaisseau en question sortit de l'hyperespace. Il était énorme, le plus gros vaisseau jamais créé. L'Andromeda pouvait rentrer au moins 20 fois dans ce vaisseau. Les vaisseaux de la République reçurent un signal de communication venant du vaisseau-lune. Le visage de Nark Tul apparut sur les écrans.  
  
-Vaisseaux de la République, je vous présente le chef-d'?uvre de la civilisation Neitzscheans, l'Apocalypse. Laissez-moi vous démontrer sa puissance.  
  
Des rayons lumineux apparurent sur les flancs de l'Apocalypse se dirigeant vers un énorme trou au milieu du vaisseau.  
  
-ATTENTION, IL VA NOUS TIRER DESSUS ! cria Connor à tous les vaisseaux de la République.  
  
Écoutant son avertissement, tous les vaisseaux déguerpir du champ de tir mais il était trop tard. Un énorme rayon laser détruit près de la moitié de la flotte Républicaine. Par chance, l'Andromeda et le vaisseau de Connor échappèrent au tir. Avant de pouvoir reprendre leurs souffles, des milliers de laser de taille conventionnel tirèrent sur le restant de la flotte. Connor poussa le pilote hors de son siège et prit les commandes. Pendant que les autres vaisseaux se faisaient tirer dessus, Connor et Beka évitaient expertement les tirs. Soudain, un rayon jaune qui contrastait avec les tirs bleus se dirigea vers l'Andromeda. Rommie ne put l'éviter et elle se fit frapper de plein fouet. Déconcentré par la peur que lui inspirait la perte de ses amis, Connor ne put éviter une salve de rayons laser et son vaisseau se précipita vers la lune forestière de la planète ennemie à une vitesse qui ne laissait aucun espoir de survie. Connor repéra Erik, l'attrapa et se concentra. Le vaisseau s'écrasa sur la planète en une explosion formidable.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Andromeda était immobilisé dans l'espace. L'apocalypse avait tiré avec un rayon semblable à celui utilisé ultérieurement pour l'immobiliser. Cette fois-ci, Rommie resta éveillée grâce aux modifications de Harper. L'équipage put voir par les vitres de transpacier que l'Apocalypse s'approchait d'eux. Une ouverture apparut sur la coque du vaisseau et un énorme bras mécanique captura l'Andromeda, l'entraînant à l'intérieur.  
  
-Ils veulent réutiliser l'Andromeda pour leurs causes, observa Dylan.  
  
Sur la lune, Connor sortit de l'inconscience suivi de près par Erik. Il se levèrent et constatèrent les dégâts. La moitié du vaisseau avait été détruite. Seul quelques systèmes avaient échappés à la coupure de courants. Connor se concentra brièvement pour voir l'état des choses dans l'espace.  
  
-Bon, le reste de la République continu de se battre mais ils ne triompheront pas tant que l'Apocalypse sera là. L'Andromeda a été capturé. Voilà le plan.  
  
Dans l'espace, une petite capsule de survie dérivait dans l'espace vers l'Apocalypse. La capsule fut mener à l'intérieur par un rayon tracteur. Une fois à l'intérieur, des hommes armés s'approchèrent prudemment de la capsule ne sachant pas si c'était une capsule ennemie ou pas. Un des gardes appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture et la porte s'ouvrit dégageant de la fumée créée par la dépressurisation. Tous les gardes furent projetés soudainement par terre. Des tirs sortirent de la capsule, tuant les gardes. Connor et Erik sortirent rapidement hors de la capsule. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et s'engagèrent dans un couloir en courant. Connor utilisait ses habilités pour masquer leurs présences. Personne ne les voyait même s'ils passaient à deux cm de leur visage. À un croisement, les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent.  
  
-Moi, c'est celui de gauche. Toi, celui de droite. Tu sais quoi faire hein ? demanda Connor.  
  
-Ouais, tout est clair.  
  
Erik hésita un moment, ne voulant pas laisser son meilleur ami seul dans cet endroit.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me défendre. Connor venait de lire dans les pensées d'Erik.  
  
Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Erik prit le cou de Connor entre ses mains et pressa son visage contre le sien, l'embrassa de toute la passion dont il était capable. Connor, surpris au début, ferma ses yeux et se laissa aller à ses émotions. Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d'oxygène devint insupportable. Pourtant, leurs visages ne restèrent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
  
-Je te revois après, murmura Connor. Ils partirent en courant chacun de leur côté mais ensemble plus que jamais. Erik se dirigea vers des salles spécifiques ouvrit son sac à dos et déposa plusieurs tubes métalliques avant de poursuivre sa route et de répéter la man?uvre plusieurs fois.  
  
Connor se dirigea vers les salles de détention où il trouverait l'équipage de l'Andromeda. Il vit de gardes de chaque côté de la porte qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Il courut vers eux et ne leur laissant aucun moment pour réfléchir, il disloqua l'épaule du premier avec un coup de pied, il fit une vrille dans les airs avant de relâcher son pied et de l'utiliser pour frapper le deuxième. Celui-ci s'assomma sur le mur, in conscient. Avant que le premier se soit remis de sa douleur, un couteau vint se loger dans sa gorge. Connor récupéra son couteau et ouvrit la porte. Il tua deux gardes de la même façon que le premier et tira sur les hommes restants. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait aux couloirs des cellules.  
  
L'équipage de l'Andromeda avait été enfermé séparément. Ils avaient perdu tout espoir de sortir vivant quand Connor entra dans le couloir.  
  
-Salut. Je voulais vous rendre une petite visite, déclara-t-il en ouvrant les cellules  
  
-Comment as-tu fait ? J'ai vu ton vaisseau s'écraser sur la lune, s'étonna Tyr  
  
-Oui mais j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour sauver Erik et moi. On a ensuite pris une cellule de sauvetage et sommes repartis dans l'espace pour vous sauver. Erik est en train de laisser des petits souvenirs un peu partout dans le vaisseau, annonça-t-il en ouvrant la salle de storage où se trouvaient leurs armes confisquées.  
  
La salle de commandement était pleine de personne qui s'occupait du vaisseau, riant des vaisseaux de la République qui se faisait détruire. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils furent tous étonné de voir un enfant entrer.  
  
-Bonjour, dit-il avant de lever ses mains en l'air. Tout le monde dans la salle fut soulevé de leurs sièges pendant que Connor les étranglait avec son esprit. Quand ils furent tous morts, Connor les déposa dans un coin et l'équipage de l'Andromeda entra et ne perdirent pas de temps et cherchèrent la console qui permettait de contrôler le bras mécanique enfermant l'Andromeda.  
  
-J'ai trouvé la console du sas enfermant l'Andromeda, dit Harper.  
  
-Moi j'ai celle du bras, dit Rommie  
  
-Moi j'ai le contrôle du super-canon, annonça Tyr.  
  
-Voilà celle des canons conventionnels, dit Trance. Ils les désactivèrent tous en même temps avant de les détruire avec leurs armes. Ils se précipitèrent vers le hangar où se trouvait L'Andromeda. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent surpris de voir que les Neitzscheans avaient réparé le vaisseau. Ils devaient sûrement vouloir l'utiliser immédiatement. Ils embarquèrent immédiatement et se préparèrent au décollage. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Erik entra en courant pendant que des soldats lui tiraient dessus. Se déchaînant, Connor les envoya se fracasser sur le mur. Erik entra et l'Andromeda quitta l'Apocalypse immédiatement. À peine furent-ils sortis que Nark Tul les contacta.  
  
-Vous pensez vraiment vous échapper. Je ne voulais pas détruire votre vaisseau mais je n'aie plus le choix.  
  
Quand rien ne se passa, Dylan prit la parole  
  
-Au fait, je me suis permit de mettre hors d'usage votre super-canon et les canons conventionnels.  
  
-Pour ma part, je vous aie laissé des petits cadeaux sur le vaisseau, dit Erik en tendant une petite poignée possédant qu'un seul bouton à Connor.  
  
-À votre avis, est-ce qu'un bouton rouge comme celui-ci représente quelques choses de bon, se moqua Connor avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Le visage horrifié de Nark Tul disparut pour être remplacé par le vaisseau géant. Soudain, des dizaines d'explosion traversèrent la coque.  
  
-J'ai placé les charges à quelques endroits assez au hasard, plaisanta Erik  
  
-Au hasard, répéta Dylan  
  
-Oui, dans la salle des machines, des réacteurs, des moteurs, des stocks d'armes.  
  
-Bref, partout où ça fait de gros Boom, coupa Connor avec un sourire.  
  
Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se faire interrompre par une énorme explosion. L'Apocalypse venait d'exploser.  
  
-Erik, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as eu une dure journée, conseilla Trance.  
  
-Bien sûr, j'y vais, répondit Erik sans quitter Connor du regard. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément sous les regards étonnés de l'équipage. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes avant de se séparer et qu'Erik aille se coucher. Connor, essoufflé, le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment derrière lui. Il se rendit compte des regards interrogateurs et taquins de l'équipage.  
  
-Quoi ? dit-il innocemment avant de se retirer.  
  
Connor se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Erik le plus silencieusement possible. Dès qu'il entra, Erik le plaqua sur le mur, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser passionné. Tout en s'embrassant, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de Connor avant de se mettre à genoux sur le lit. Erik souleva le chandail de Connor au-dessus de sa tête, arrêtant de l'embrasser seulement quand il passa le chandail au-dessus de la tête de l'autre jeune homme. Connor répéta la man?uvre avec Erik. En quelques instants, les deux amoureux étaient nus sous les couvertures. Connor était au-dessus d'Erik. Il plaça de petits baisers délicats sur sa mâchoire et continua dur son cou. Erik laissa échapper des petits soupirs de plaisir qui encouragèrent Connor dans sa tâche. Il se déplaça plus bas et arriva à la poitrine. Il laissa parcourir sa langue sur la partie plus sensible de la poitrine d'Erik qui continuer à soupirer de plaisir. Il continua plus bas, caressant sa poitrine pendant que ses lèvres et sa langue s'attardaient sur ses abdominaux musclés. Il allait continuer plus bas quand Erik l'arrêta et le fit remonter pour pouvoir le voir dans les yeux.  
  
-Es-tu sûr de vouloir continuer ? demanda Erik  
  
-Oui et toi ?  
  
-J'en rêvais depuis longtemps.  
  
Connor reprit là où il avait arrêté. Il arriva à sa destination : le membre durci d'Erik. Il prenait soin d'éviter la partie sensible afin d'allumer au maximum Erik. Celui-ci se tortillait essayant en vain de diriger la langue de Connor. N'en pouvant plus, Erik haleta :  
  
-J'en peux plus, allez Connor, pitié.  
  
En souriant, Connor engouffra le membre dans sa bouche. Ce geste arracha un cri d'extase à Erik. Connor débuta un mouvement de va-et-vient. Le plaisir devenait de plus en plus intense et Erik n'en pouvait plus, il se relâcha et le liquide envahi la bouche de Connor. Celui-ci se retira et dit :  
  
-Je n'ai pas fini.  
  
Avant de pouvoir continuer, Erik le renversa de sorte que Connor se trouvait en dessous d'Erik.  
  
-Toi, c'est fini, mais pas moi.  
  
Tout en l'embrassant, Erik chercha sur sa table de chevet, un tube de lubrifiant. Il s'en badigeonna les doigts et se baissa. Il entra son premier doigt dans l'ouverture de Connor. Le deuxième suivit le premier et même un troisième se faufila avec eux. Une petite grimace de douleur s'afficha sur le visage de Connor.  
  
-Tu es sûr ? redemanda Erik  
  
-Va-y, vite je ne tiens plus S'exécutant, Erik remplaça ses doigts par son membre durci et rentra profondément en Connor. Celui-ci ressentit une vive douleur qui lui arracha un petit cri et une grimace plus prononcé. Erik savait que Connor devrait souffrir encore un peu plus avant de ressentir le plaisir. Il décida d'y aller doucement, laissant à Connor le temps de s'ajusté à la pression. Erik arriva à son but et pressa la prostate de Connor. Celui-ci cria d'extasie. Erik resta immobile pendant quelques secondes attendant que Connor se détende un peu. Quand il était sûr qu'il était prêt, Erik se retira pour revenir avec plus de force frapper la prostate de Connor. Erik perdit vite le contrôle et poussa sans relâche pendant que Connor était enveloppé par un mélange bizarrement semblable entre la douleur et l'extase. Les deux se vidèrent en même temps dans un cri d'extase. Erik se laissa tomber près de Connor et ils s'endormirent ensemble pour plusieurs heures. 


	5. Intermède

Dylan se laissa tomber dans son lit, laissant échapper un petit grognement de fatigue. Depuis la destruction de l'Apocalypse, la renommée de la République avait grandi au près des planètes indépendantes, voulant se joindre à la République. Depuis maintenant un mois, l'équipage et Andromeda passaient le plus clair de leur temps à voyager de planète en planète, à travers toute la galaxie pour faire signer le traité aux intéressés. Le manque de repos commençait à affecter grandement l'équipage. Même Tyr, Rommie et Connor commençaient à ressentir la fatigue. Dylan s'inquiétait surtout pour Connor. Il était en pleine phase de croissance et il avait besoin de sommeil plus que tout autre personne sur l'Andromeda. Malheureusement, comme il ne pouvait se permettre de dormir trop longtemps, il compensait avec la nourriture. Il ingurgitait plus que la somme de tout l'équipage réuni en une journée. Dylan eut un faible sourire en se rappelant de son adolescence et l'énorme quantité de nourriture qu'il mangeait. Heureusement qu'une des nouvelles planètes de la République leur avait offert plusieurs exemplaires de leur plus grande invention : des synthétiseurs de nourriture. Ses synthétiseurs n'avaient besoin d'être rechargés qu'un fois tous les ans et les habitants de la planète leur avaient donnés des recharges pour au moins 20 ans. Alors la nourriture n'était plus un problème. Par contre, la fatigue se ressentait partout. Beka était plus enclin à faire des erreurs de pilotage qui les avaient même, une fois, conduit à l'autre bout de l'univers. Harper était devenu un vrai sac à sarcasme. Dès qu'on lui parlait, il commençait à parler sans arrêt de combien il en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir dormir et se reposer. Alors, on l'évitait le plus possible. À cause de la fatigue, Tyr avait perdu son habituel concentration et cette perte le rendait dangereux. Il frappait sur tout ce qui bougeait ennemis et amis. Il avait même envoyé Harper voir Trance à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, Trance avait failli percé la figure d'Harper en essayant de lui faire des points de suture, quand elle avait eu un vertige dû à la fatigue. Rommie faisait des erreurs de calcule qu'un enfant de 5 ans aurait pu éviter. Elle avait même mis le vaisseau en alerte rouge quand elle avait cru détecter une énorme flotte ennemi qui n'était qu'en vérité des débris d'une collision entre astéroïdes. Dylan, quant à lui, avait failli déclencher un incident diplomatique avec un planète qui avait demandé à faire parti de la République. Dylan allait se laisser tomber dans le sommeil quand la voix d'Andromeda l'en empêcha -Dylan, je reçois un message venant de Karde. -D'accord, j'arrive. Il roula jusqu'au bord de son lit et se leva pour aller vers la salle de commandement. Pendant qu'il marchait, il se demanda pourquoi on les avait appelés. Karde était depuis longtemps membre de la République, elle était même une des plus dévouées de toute la République. Quand il arriva sur la passerelle, Rommie ouvrit la fréquence. L'écran principale afficha le visage d'un femme dans sa trentaine. Elle avait les yeux bridés et ses cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en deux boules bien rondes sur chaque côté de sa tête, séparé en deux par une raie très nette et droite. Elle portait une tenue chinoise. C'était la gouverneure générale Myo Lee. -Gouverneure Lee, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, salua Dylan -Mais pareillement, mon cher capitaine, répondit-elle. -Qu'est-ce qui me vaut votre "visite", si je peux l'interpréter comme ça. -Votre bien-être. -Mon bien-être ? -Oui et celui de tout votre équipage. Cette fois, tout l'équipage leva les yeux de leurs consoles pour lancer des regards interrogateurs a tous ceux qui les entouraient. En voyant leur confusion, la gouverneur laissa échapper un petit rire. -Je vous explique. J'ai eu plusieurs rapports sur les nouvelles planètes qui nous on rejoint. J'ai aussi vu les dates des visites que vous leur avez fait. Je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait à peine le temps de voyager entre les dates. J'ai alors demandé à mon ordinateur si il était possible de se reposer pendant ses laps de temps. J'ai eu une réponse négative. Et d'après les cernes sous vos yeux, l'ordinateur ne s'était pas trompé, expliqua-t- elle. L'équipage baissa la tête le plus discrètement possible pour cacher leurs cernes. Les filles du vaisseaux avaient utilisés du maquillages pour les cacher mais on pouvait quant même les apercevoir et les hommes ne pouvaient pas mettre de maquillage. -Je vous propose de venir passer un séjour dans un de nos salons, tout frais payé, offrit la gouverneure. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction de Dylan. Tout le monde savait que Karde possédait les meilleurs salons de l'univers. La nature de la planète offrait des plantes ayant des propriétés presque divines. Un séjour dans un de ses salons étaient aussi extrêmement cher et s'en faire offrir n'arrivait pas tous les jours. La gouverneure avait toujours été quelqu'un de très généreux. Elle essayait toujours de facilité la tâche de Dylan et son équipage et elle n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. Elle avait vraiment un c?ur pure. -C'est une offre très généreuse, mais je dois la refuser. Nous avons encore beaucoup de planètes à rallier et nous devons faire vite avant que l'admiration causé par la victoire contre les Neitzscheans ne perd son effet, expliqua Dylan -Mais ne vous en faites pas. J'ai décidé de lancer une annonce dans toute la galaxie. Les planètes voulant se joindre à nous pourront envoyer un ambassadeur sur Karde pour signer le traité. Je donnerai une date et j'organiserai une réception. Elle se déroulera dans un mois, donc vous avez le temps de venir passer des vacances et assister à la réception après. -Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Nous arrivons immédiatement, déclara-t-il -Parfait. Je vous attends. Une fois la fréquence fermé, l'équipage sauta de joie. Ils allaient passé un séjour d'un mois dans le plus prestigieux salon qui existe.  
  
L'équipage fut accueilli par la gouverneure elle-même et quelques-uns de ses fidèles. L'Andromeda avait été laissés au soin des meilleurs ingénieurs de la planètes pendant que Rommie subissait une révision complète et quelques améliorations approuvés par Harper, qui était pour elle, l'équivalent d'un séjour dans le salon. Après s'être entretenu avec elle, l'équipage avait été laissé aux soins d'une femme qui les conduisit à leurs chambres. Ensuite, elle leur avait donné une liste des soins qu'ils pouvaient recevoir et elle leur avait brièvement expliquer en quoi chacun consistait. Elle les avait laissé seul pour s'installer. Une heure plus tard, l'équipage se retrouva pour décider où aller. -Bon où on va ? demanda Connor -Trance et moi, on va aller se faire masser par des supers masseurs musclés qu'on va pouvoir choisir, expliqua Beka avec un sourire malicieux. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent du groupe en parlant comme de petites filles excitées. Une fois disparus, les autres continuèrent à discuter. -Moi, je prends le bain tourbillon. C'est écrit qu'on peut aussi se faire masser dans l'eau, informa Harper avant de partir dans la direction opposée à celle prise par les filles. -Bon, je pars dans la salle de concentration, dit simplement Tyr avant de partir. -C'est quoi la salle de concentration ? demanda Connor -C'est une salle complètement insonorisé. Une salle de méditation totalement dépourvu de distraction. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu prends ? -Je crois que je vais aller dans une des salles de natation. J'en ai vu une qui réfléchit la lumière des vagues. C'est vraiment beau. -Moi, je vais aller dans le sauna. Il paraît qu'il y a des substances dans la vapeur qui te permet d'évacuer tes toxines et qui te calme le corps et l'esprit. -D'accord, à plus tard.  
  
Dans une salle où brûlait des chandelles aux arômes de fleurs, Trance et Beka étaient couchés sur le ventre sur un brancard rembourré. Elles étaient toutes nus mais une serviette blanche les cachaient des hanches jusqu'aux genoux. Elles avaient les yeux fermés pendant que deux hommes très musclés, qu'elles avaient préalablement choisi, les massaient. Ils portaient un simple tissu blanc qui faisait le tour des hanches et qui descendait jusqu'à la moitié des cuisses. Dans cette tenue, ils faisaient penser à des esclaves de l'ancienne Égypte. -Mon dieu que ça fait du bien, exhala Beka. -Je sais. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis un très long moment. Comment réussis-tu à faire ça, Jack ? interrogea Trance L'homme qui la massait lui répondit avec un sourire : -Billy et Moi avons été très bien entraînés pour ça. Nous connaissons les parties sensibles du corps et on peut repérer celles qui sont les plus tendus en les touchant. Ensuite, on utilise des techniques pour les détendre. -Vous faites du super travail, complimenta Beka. -Les déesses comme vous méritent le meilleur des traitements, flatta Billy.  
  
-Les déesses savent récompenser leurs serviteurs, répondit Beka. -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Billy sans arrêter de masser. -Je veux dire ça. Elle se releva violemment, laissant tomber sa serviette. Embrassa Billy fortement et l'entraîna dans le placard des serviettes. Jack et Trance furent momentanément surpris mais vite, ils ignorèrent les ricanements et les cris venant du placard. Jack continua à masser Trance qui ferma les yeux et se laissa son esprit dérivé dans le vide. Quelques fois, elle laissait échapper des petits soupirs de plaisir quand Jack touchait une des parties sensibles de Trance. -Est-ce que c'est courant que vos clients vous sautent dessus comme Beka a fait ? demanda-t-elle. -Oui assez mais Beka était, disons, plus directe avec Billy que les autres femmes qui viennent passez un séjour ici. -Ha bon, est-ce que tu as voulu faire ce métier en partie à cause de ça ? Jack afficha un petit sourire en écoutant Trance -Oui. C'est vrai. Ça rend le bouleau plus intéressant. -Est-ce qu'il y a assez de place pour eux, là-dedans ? -Pour deux, oui. Trois aussi mais quatre personnes seraient serrés. -On les rejoints alors ? proposa Trance en souriant. Jack sourit malicieusement en voyant son sourire.  
  
Harper était en ce moment au paradis. Deux femmes étaient collés à ses côtés pendant qu'une troisième était au dessus de lui, hors de l'eau et lui massait les épaules. 4 autres jeunes femmes étaient en face de lui dans le bain tourbillon. -Vous savez, les filles, vous êtes vraiment super. Je n'aurai pas pu rêver d'un moment aussi super dans mes plus beau rêves. Surtout avec des filles aussi sexy que vous. -Merci, murmura la jeune femme à sa droite dans son oreille avant d'attraper son lobe d'oreilles et de le mordiller délicatement. -Oh. Les filles, y a pas de règles ici ? -Non, c'est nous qui décidons, répondit la femme de l'autre côté d'Harper avant de répéter la man?uvre avec l'autre oreille. -Génial. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends ? D'un coup, les jeunes femmes se lancèrent sur Harper qui réussit à sortir du bain juste à temps, en souriant -Allez, attrapez-moi. Il fit un pas en arrière mais rien ne fit contacte avec son pied et il tomba à la renverse dans une piscine de plus grande taille. Les 7 jeunes femmes sautèrent sur lui et commencèrent à le couvrir de baiser un peu partout sur le corps.  
  
Tyr était assis en tailleur sur le sol de la chambre de méditation. Il avait fermé ses yeux et se concentrait pour rassembler ses pensées et ses forces. Il était là depuis quelques minutes qu'il en avait déjà assez. Il avait passé les dernières semaines dans le vaisseau sans aucune réelle action. Il avait besoin de bouger. Il décida de sortir et de trouver la salle d'exercices. Il la chercha longtemps mais il finit par la trouver. Il posa la main sur la poignée mais au moment où il allait l'ouvrir un bruit d'éclaboussure attira son attention. Le bruit se répéta plusieurs fois, et Tyr réussit à identifier sa provenance : elle venait de la porte à la fin du couloir. Il marcha prudemment, comme l'exigeait son instinct. Il ouvrit la porte violemment et au lieu de découvrir un scène de bataille, il découvrit Harper et 7 jeunes femmes très séduisantes en plein ébats. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour essayer de comprendre comment Harper réussissait à prendre cette position avec les autres femmes. Harper le remarqua et lui fit signe : -Hé Tyr, tu viens ? Ces filles sont trop pour moi tout seul. Ce n'était pas l'exercice qu'il avait envisagé mais un exercice restait un exercice. Il se déshabilla lentement, afin de laisser aux femmes le temps d'être impressionnés. Une fois nu comme Harper, il se lança dans l'eau et fut envahi par des femmes qui l'embrassait. Finalement, ce séjour pouvait en valoir la peine.  
  
Dylan se dirigeait vers le sauna habillé d'une simple serviette. Il remarqua la porte assez facilement : c'était la seule qui était en bois. Il poussa la porte et fut envahi par une intense chaleur qu'il trouvait pourtant rafraîchissante. La vapeur, qui sentait étrangement bon, cachait la plupart de la pièce. Il s'y aventura et ferma la porte derrière lui. En se concentrant, il remarqua que toute la pièce était en bois et qu'il y avait plusieurs paliers qui devait servir de chaise. Il monta sur la plus haute et enleva sa serviette avant de s'asseoir. Il laissa la vapeur entrer dans ses poumons et sentit immédiatement son effet curateur. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire : -Ouh, ça s'est rafraîchissant. Un petit rire s'éleva dans la pièce. Dylan n'était pas seul. -Vous avez raison, c'est rafraîchissant mais ne trouvez-vous pas ça ironique ? dit la voix qui était définitivement féminine. Dylan décida de jouer le jeu. -C'est vrai. C'est ironique mais je trouve que ça crée un excellent mélange. Une silhouette se forma à sa gauche et une femme s'assit près de lui. Elle était aussi nu que Dylan mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. D'ailleurs, Dylan remarqua que lui non plus d'était pas affecté par sa nudité. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence et s'embrassèrent sans préavis. Dylan se coucha sur elle prenant bien soin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Elle goûtait l'épicé et sa langue demanda le passage en frottant les lèvres de Dylan. Il accepta et ouvrit sa bouche. Les deux langues s'engagèrent dans un combat. Les mains de Dylan s'aventurèrent partout sur le corps de la jeune femme et les mains de celle-si en firent de même. Ce séjour pourrait être plus intéressant qu'il ne le pensait.  
  
Connor entra dans la petite piscine et découvrit que l'eau était à la parfaite température. Il se glissa dedans et battit légèrement des jambes pour se propulser doucement au centre de la piscine. Il s'arrêta soudain et se mit en étoile et se laissa flotter dans l'eau pendant qu'il regardait le reflet de l'eau sur le plafond. Son esprit dériva vers Erik. Il repensa aux récents événements. Connor et Erik s'étaient envoyés de nombreux messages. Mais à un moment, ils découvrirent que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour qu'il ressentait. Ils avaient donc décidé de rompre. Ils étaient quand même les meilleurs amis du monde mais c'était tout. Erik avait même proposé de garder une relation seulement physique. Connor avait accepté. Maintenant, Erik et lui pouvaient partager des moments intimes sans tout fois, être engagés. Ils pouvaient sortir avec qui ils voulaient. Aucune obligation ne les liait et Connor était bien content comme ça. Il se retourna pour faire l'étoile mais cette fois la tête dans l'eau. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Connor pouvait rester des heures sous l'eau sans avoir besoin de respirer. Ils voyaient aussi bien dans l'eau qu'à la surface. Il remarqua un petit objet brillant au fond de l'eau. Il plongea pour voir ce que c'était. Il vit que c'était une inscription en or. Il l'a lu :  
  
Toi, qui a découvert ce message  
  
Tu découvriras dans ce passage  
  
Le trésor convoité  
  
Par des milliers  
  
Cherche la clé Qui brille à travers marées Qui provient du combat Des terres d'en bas  
  
Sous l'inscription, ce trouvait un trou de la forme d'un hexagone. Il chercha la signification de l'inscription. Il fut interrompu par un bruit venant de la surface. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Il remonta à la surface et vit que c'était une jeune femme qui venait changer les chandelles parfumées. -Excusez-moi. -Oui ? -Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire la signification de l'inscription au fond de l'eau ? -Ha oui, voilà, c'est un jeu que nous avons créé. Le but du jeu, c'est de résoudre l'énigme principale qui va vous mener à une autre énigme et à une autre et ainsi de suite. Quand vous aurez résolu la dernière énigme, elle vous mènera à une salle secrète de notre salon. Bonne chance. Puis, elle sortit de la piscine. Un jeu, ça pourrait être amusant. Il retourna au fond de l'eau et relut l'énigme. Le mot marées pourrait signifier eau. Les terres d'en bas. Du sous-sol, peut-être. Un combat dans le sous-sol qui créerait une clé qui brille dans l'eau. Hmmm. Un combat dans le sous-sol. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait provenir du sous-sol dû à un combat. Une pierre précieuse ! Mais c'est bien sûr. Les pierres précieuses viennent des collisions entres les plaques tectoniques et elle brille dans l'eau s'il y a de la lumière. Il se tourna et remarqua que les vis utilisées pour stabiliser la lumière n'en étaient pas. C'était des pierres précieuses. Il mit la main sur l'une d'elle et soudain le dôme protégeant la lumière se décolla. Il vit que la lampe était en vérité une pierre précieuse venant des Kaladron. Ces pierres avaient la faculté de briller sous l'eau. Il la pris et la posa sur le trou sous l'inscription. Des serrures furent relâchés et la tuile de 1 m se souleva et flotta à la surface. Connor reprit la pierre précieuse qui était une émeraude et se dirigea dans le passage libéré par la tuile. Il nagea pendant plusieurs minutes puis arriva à un cul-de-sac. Il remarqua que le mur le bloquant comportait un petit tableau avec des tuiles qu'on pouvait bouger puisqu'il y avait une tuile manquante. Il déplaça les tuiles en essayant de faire un dessin. Quand il eut fini, il remarqua que le dessin représentait un dauphin, la mascotte du salon. Il vit aussi que la tuile manquante représentait la fin du museau du dauphins. Il regarda autour de lui et la trouva. Il la plaça et le mur s'ouvrit comme une porte. Il continua son chemin et arriva à un autre cul-de-sac. Il vit une autre inscription. Pour passer cette porte, jouez au voleur et crochetez la porte. Il vit un fil de fer qui flottait. Il se concentra et sentit l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas besoin du fil de fer. La porte s'ouvrit et au lieu de trouver un autre passage inondé comme il le pensait. Il découvrit une grosse glissoire et l'eau s'y engouffra entraînant Connor avec elle. Il glissa longtemps avant de voir la fin du glissoire. Il s'aperçut que la fin de la glissoire c'était le vide. Avant qu'il ne puisse agir, il fut propulsé dans le vide. Il atterrit dans une profonde piscine. Quand sa descente aquatique fut fini, il analysa son entourage. Il ne perçut aucun danger et il remonta. Il fut accueilli par un jeune homme dans la vingtaine habillé comme les masseurs. -Bravo. Tu as réussi à résoudre toutes les épreuves. Maintenant, tu peux réclamer ton prix. Connor sortit de l'eau et suivi l'homme. Il le conduisit devant deux portes. L'une était gardé par deux hommes et l'autre par deux femmes. Connor choisit celle des hommes et les deux gardes ouvrirent les deux portes. Il se retrouva dans un salle remplit d'hommes tous habillé à la façon des masseurs. Il en vit qui jouaient au volley-ball, d'autres qui massaient, d'autres qui se baignaient. Connor sourit et se dit qu'il allait bien aimer passé ses vacances dans cette salle.  
  
À la fin de la journée, l'équipage se rassembla pour dîner dur une terrasse. Ils avaient une superbe vue sur la mer. Il commandèrent leurs plats et commencèrent à manger en silence en repensant à la superbe journée qu'ils avaient passés. Ils discutèrent ensuite tranquillement sur leurs projets pour le reste du séjour.  
  
Un mois plus tard, l'équipage était rassemblé à la salle de commandement. L'Andromeda brillait de partout. Tous les systèmes avaient été vérifiés, les pièces vieilles de 300 ans avaient été remplacés et des nouveaux programmes avaient été ajoutés. Les planchers avaient été lavés, désinfectés et cirés. On aurait dit que le croiseur stellaire venait de sortir du garage spatiale. L'équipage était fin près à poursuivre leur mission : réunifier la république. 


	6. Chapitre 6

La sueur coulait du front de Beka pendant qu'elle naviguait dans un champ d'astéroïdes en s'efforçant d'éviter le plus de roches spatiales que possible. Elle essayait surtout d'éviter les plus gros tandis que Tyr, Trance et Dylan étaient partis dans des chasseurs et essayaient de détruire les plus petits à coups de laser. Andromeda avait déconnecté son avatar, Rommie, afin de se concentrer sur les astéroïdes. Elle tirait sur les plus gros que Beka ne pouvait éviter. Harper était à la console de détection et indiquait à Beka les roches qu'elle oubliait. Connor était assis parterre dans le poste de commandement et se concentrait afin de pousser télépathiquement des astéroïdes hors du chemin. La sueur coulait sur tous les fronts quand ils réussirent à sortir du champ. Les chasseurs étaient rentrés et Trance, Tyr et Dylan venait d'entrer dans le poste de commandement. Rommie venait d'être reconnecter et Connor s'était relevé.  
  
-Le chasseur a disparu dans le champs d'astéroïdes. Je ne crois pas que nous allons pouvoir le retrouver, Dylan, annonça Beka.  
  
-Bon, alors continuons notre route, ordonna le capitaine.  
  
L'Andromeda était en route vers une station scientifique d'une des planètes de la République qui avait cessé de transmettre ses données. Dylan et son équipage étaient en route afin de voir ce qui se passait quand soudain, un chasseur est sorti d'hyperespace et à commencer à attaquer l'Andromeda. Le chasseur était de type inconnu et il possédait des armes qui n'étaient pas sur le marché et qu'aucun des membres d'équipage n'avaient vu auparavant. Andromeda répliqua et mit le chasseur en déroute. Il voulut s'enfuir dans l'hyperespace mais il ne pouvait semé la superbe Beka Valentine. L'Andromeda le suivit mais quand ils sortirent des trames d'hyper propulsion, ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense champ d'astéroïdes et ils durent laisser le chasseur partir.  
  
Dylan entra dans la chambre de Connor et il le trouva devant un ordinateur. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran et ne portait aucune attention à Dylan, s'il l'avait vu entré. Dylan attendit mais soudain Connor parla sans lever les yeux de l'écran.  
  
-J'ai fait des recherches sur le chasseur inconnu mais je n'arrive pas à trouver d'où il vient. J'ai fait une analyse visuelle pour trouver quelques symboles ou emblèmes et les comparer avec la base de données, mais je ne trouve rien. Je n'ai réussi qu'à trouver un seul symbole mais rien n'est comparable de loin ou de proche dans les symboles contenu chez Andromeda. C'est un vrai mystère. La seul hypothèse, c'est que ce chasseur n'appartenait pas à un groupe de personnes mais à une seule. Peut-être quelqu'un nous en veut.  
  
-Pourquoi quelqu'un de seul chercherait à nous tuer ? demanda le capitaine.  
  
-Je ne sais pas mais durant la formation de la République, tu as dû tuer beaucoup de gens. Alors peut-être que quelqu'un est rancunier et cherche la vengeance. À moins que ., dit Connor avant de replonger son regard sur l'écran.  
  
-Quoi, tu as une idée ? interrogea Dylan. -Peut-être que ce chasseur était celui d'un chasseur de prime. Un de nos ennemis a dû vouloir nous éliminer sans faire le sale travail lui-même et a mis une prime sur Andromeda ou toi ou n'importe qui sur ce vaisseau. Trance fait parti d'une race inconnu. On pourrait vouloir l'étudier comme une vulgaire bête sauvage. Harper est un vrai génie alors quelqu'un voudrait peut-être le forcer à travailler pour eux. Beka est la meilleure pilote de la galaxie. Pour l'instant, personne n'a réussi à la battre. Ce serait une excellente pilote pour un gros vaisseau de destruction. Tyr est le Neitzscheans qui possède le corps du messie de sa race alors c'est assez évident. Je suis une arme cybernétique et je peux tuer à distance sans laisser de trace. Et toi, tu es l'espoir de cette âge.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une hypothèse à écarter. Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
  
-J'essaie de me connecter sur la base de données d'un chasseur de prime répertorié dans l'ordinateur d'Andromeda. Si je peux y entrer, je trouverai la base de données où sont publiés les primes.  
  
-Comment veux-tu faire ça ? Les chasseur de primes ont tous un mot de passe qui leur permet d'entrer et eux seul le savent. En plus, pour entrer dans la base de données d'un chasseur de prime, tu as besoin d'un autre mot de passe. Donc, tu as deux mots de passe à trouver.  
  
-Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les trouver. Je vais les contourner.  
  
-Tu veux pirater une base de données. Mais c'est illégal, déclara Dylan.  
  
-Je suis au courant, merci. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne me ferai pas prendre. Tiens, je suis dans la base de données du chasseur de prime. Maintenant, si je trouve le programme qui lui permet d'entrer dans le réseau des chasseurs de prime, je pourrais. Je l'ai. Bon maintenant, je vais copier le programme et l'installer dans Andromeda au cas où on en aurait encore besoin dans le futur et aussi parce que je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps dans la base de données du chasseur sans me faire prendre, expliqua le jeune garçon tout en tapant.  
  
-Si on se faisait prendre, la République serait accusé d'activités illégales et on perdrait beaucoup de planètes très importantes, avisa Dylan.  
  
-Je sais mais je te répète que je ne me ferai pas prendre. Fais-moi un peu confiance. Voilà, c'est fait et j'ai rangé derrière moi. Personne ne pourra prouver mon passage même pas moi.  
  
-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu peux trouver ? questionna le capitaine en venant regarder dans l'écran.  
  
-Je cherche, je cherche. Tiens, je crois que j'ai quelques choses. Attends, j'ouvre. Bon.  
  
L'écran devint complètement noir pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que des lettres vertes apparaissent sur le font ténébreux.  
  
Détruisez le vaisseau Andromeda. Prime de 50 000 crédits. Apportez avatar du vaisseau et têtes de tous l'équipage comme preuve.  
  
L'écran revint à son état normal.  
  
-Alors, on veut vraiment notre tête, littéralement, pensa Dylan à voix haute. Comme il ne parla plus, Connor prit la parole : -C'est pas parce que quelqu'un veut notre tête que ça doit nous empêcher de vivre. On doit quand même aller vérifier le bon fonctionnement de la station scientifique. On nous remettrait en question si on allait se cacher comme des chiens apeurés. On remettrait aussi la puissance d'Andromeda en question. On penserait que le vaisseau n'est pas capable de combattre des chasseurs de prime.  
  
-Je vais y réfléchir. Pour l'instant, nous allons continuer notre route jusqu'à la station et on ira voir ce qui se passe. On continue comme si rien ne s'était passé et puis si ça devient dangereux, on reverra notre plan.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Beka, Tyr et Harper embarquaient dans le Maru et se préparèrent à aller sur la station pour la vérifier. Andromeda n'avait détecté aucune présence de vie et Connor n'en avait ressenti aucune ce qui était plutôt inquiétant puisque normalement 650 personnes devraient travailler sur cette station. Dylan, Trance et Connor resteraient sur le vaisseau pour surveiller les alentours et protéger la station pendant que le Maru y était encore posé.  
  
Tyr et Beka sortirent les premiers du sas, armes prêtes et chargées ainsi que des masques à gaz sur le visage. En dernier venait Harper qui transportait du matériel de réparation et de détection. Quand Tyr et Beka revinrent après avoir vérifié la salle, Harper était en train d'examiner l'air. Quand il fut certain, il dit : -L'air est totalement sain. On n'a pas besoin de ces stupides masques. Après avoir enlevé son masque, suivi par Beka et Tyr, il continua : -Bon, je ne reçois aucune forme de vie. Je me demande où sont passés les scientifiques. Bon, il faut que j'aille dans la salle de commandement. On se dépêche, je n'ai pas envie de me faire attraper par un chasseur de primes.  
  
Ils marchèrent avec précaution, Harper tenant son arme d'une main tandis que Beka et Tyr ouvrait le passage. Ils marchèrent assez longtemps avant d'arriver à la salle recherchée. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils furent pris d'horreur. Des dizaines de corps gisaient morts dans la salle. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas avoir été tués par des lasers ou quelconque arme sauf un unique corps qui gisait, la gorge coupée. Harper revérifia la qualité de l'air mais le test restait toujours négatif. Aucun gaz n'avait été émis dans la station. En évitant les cadavres, Harper se dirigea vers une console et poussa le corps qui était tombé dessus. Il commença à taper et examina les registres.  
  
-Hé, les amis. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui s'est passé. Je viens de regarder les registres et il est marqué qu'un gaz a infiltré la station et s'est répandu très rapidement, ne laissant aux scientifiques aucun moment pour évacuer. Ils ont tous été tué mais quelqu'un a réussi a atteindre le boutons de filtration d'urgence. Par contre, c'était trop tard. C'est pour ça que le gaz a disparu. Qui a bien pu le répandre ?  
  
Pendant que Tyr et Beka examinaient les corps, Harper cherchait dans la base de données des informations utiles. -J'ai trouvé le fichier qui contient les vidéos de surveillance et . voyez- vous ça. J'ai trouvé nos meurtriers. Beka et Tyr s'approchèrent de la console et regardèrent le vidéo.  
  
Sept chasseurs approchaient vivement de la station en ignorant les tentatives de communications de la part de l'équipe de sécurité de la station. On tira sur les chasseurs mais l'armement de la station était très limité et les chasseurs n'eurent aucune difficulté à les éviter. À l'insu des équipes de sécurités, un espion avait embarqué et il répandait un gaz mortel par les conduits d'aération. Les scientifiques commencèrent à tomber comme des mouches. S'en apercevant, le chef de la sécurité se précipita sur les console d'urgence pendant qu'on tombait à côté de lui. Il commença à s'étouffer quand il déclencha le système d'urgence. L'air se filtrait rapidement et le chef put respirer normalement mais il s'aperçut que les chasseurs venaient de se poser. À ce moment, sept personnes armées jusqu'aux dents entrèrent. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, un des hommes lança un shuriken à la gorge du chef qui s'écroula, mort. L'homme qui venait de le tuer s'avança et retira le shuriken de la gorge du cadavre avant de remarquer la caméra. Il décrocha un sai de sa ceinture et l'envoya directement sur l'objectif de la caméra.  
  
-Je vous parie n'importe quoi, que l'homme avec le shuriken et le sai c'est le chef, dit Beka.  
  
-Oui, et c'est aussi le plus dangereux. Ça se voit à la façon dont les autres agissent autour de lui. Si on le rencontre, il faudra faire preuve d'une extrême prudence, conseilla Tyr.  
  
-Bon, je vais commencer à réparer les dégâts des autres et comme ça, je pourrai ficher le camp avant qu'ils ne reviennent, annonça Harper.  
  
Sur le pont de l'Andromeda, régnait un silence vigilant. Dylan était au poste de pilotage, Trance à la console d'armement tandis que Connor était placé derrière l'ordinateur de détection. Il reconfigurait d'une main les détecteurs pour optimiser leurs puissances.  
  
-J'ai réussi à pousser les détecteurs pour permettre à Andromeda de voir une vingtaine de minutes-lumières plus loin, dit-il après quelques minutes, mais je suggère d'envoyer des drônes sur tous le secteurs qui nous enverront des données sans interruption.  
  
-Fais-le, ordonna Dylan.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, on put voir des dizaines de drônes s'éloigner par l'écran principale. Pendant plusieurs minutes encore, ils restèrent dans le silence. Connor était attentif mais il se concentrait quant même afin de repérer des ennemis potentiels. Tout à coup, il ressentit quelque chose et les détecteurs émirent une alerte.  
  
-Quatre chasseurs viennent de sortir d'hyper propulsion et ils se dirigent rapidement vers nous. J'ai une confirmation visuelle, ils sont du même type que l'autre, déclara Connor.  
  
-Mode offensif. Préparez les armes et ouvrez une fréquence d'appel. On va essayer de parler, commanda Dylan mais après avoir envoyer son message, la seule réponse qu'il eut fut des tirs de la part des chasseurs. Trance répliqua avec une salve de missiles que les chasseurs évitèrent expertement. Quand ils furent assez près, les chasseurs larguèrent quatre sortes de sphère sur l'Andromeda. Les boules s' accrochèrent au vaisseau ouvrirent des trous dans la coque du croiseur. En moins d'une minutes, les boules avaient ouverts le vaisseau et les boules explosèrent. Heureusement, Andromeda avait été plus rapide. Elle avait envoyé des nano-robots réparer la coque et l'explosion n'affecta pas le vaisseau. Entre temps, les chasseurs s'étaient enfuis.  
  
-Les chasseurs sont repartis en hyperespace, annonça Andromeda.  
  
-C'est bizarre. On dirait qu'il en avait après nous et pas la station. Et puis, pourquoi être partis aussi vite après avoir engagés le combat. Ils n'étaient même pas en situation difficile, questionna Dylan.  
  
-Bon. Je pense qu'on a rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre Beka et les autres et de repartir le plus vite possible, dit Trance.  
  
-Je vais retourner devant ma console et je vais analyser les nouveaux chasseurs, dit Connor avant de partir.  
  
-Moi, je vais aller voir les dégâts causés par ses boules et essayer de voir ce que c'était, déclara Trance avant de quitter la salle de commandement, laissant seul Dylan avec Rommie.  
  
Beka avait accompagné Harper jusqu'à un conduit qui avait besoin d'être réparer pour faire fonctionner la station. Il était entré dans le conduit au niveau du sol, dans un mur. Beka était à l'entrée et assurait la sécurité d'Harper, vulnérable pendant ses réparations. Pendant ce temps, Tyr était dans la salle de contrôle et nettoyait la salle afin de libérer les consoles qu'il examinait une à une pour de nouveaux indices sur les hommes qui étaient entrés. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau. Il s'avança vers le corps du chef de la sécurité et le poussa hors de son chemin. Il se pencha sur le corps pour l'examiner un peu et il vit que le shuriken avait touché la carotide. Le tireur était extrêmement habile et Tyr s'en méfiait de plus en plus. À ce moment, il vit un homme pointant une arme dans sa direction à travers le reflet du badge du chef. Il plongea soudainement et se réfugia derrière une console. L'homme tira une salve sur la console avant que Tyr ne réplique. L'assaillant se réfugia derrière une autre console et continua à tirer. Ils se tirèrent dessus sans se toucher jusqu'à ce que leurs batteries laser se vident. À ce moment, Tyr ne perdit pas un instant et se déplaça furtivement derrière une autre console. L'assaillant changea de fusil et se leva, se dirigeant vers la console que Tyr venait de quitter, sans se douter que sa cible n'était plus là.  
  
Connor entra dans la salle de commandement et alla parler à Dylan.  
  
-Dylan, Harper nous a envoyé une vidéo. Les scientifiques sont morts empoisonnés et un groupe de sept hommes en sont responsable. Nous avons été attaqué par quatre chasseurs, donc il y en a trois qui manquent.  
  
-Andromeda, envoie un message à Beka. Dit-lui de revenir tout de suite sur le vaisseau. Ils ne sont pas seuls, ordonna le capitaine.  
  
-Ce n'est pas tout. Les chasseurs qui nous ont attaqué sont repartis sans pilote. Ils étaient en auto-pilote, mais quand ils sont arrivés, ils étaient présents. Les boules ont ouverts un trou dans la coque, rajouta Connor  
  
-Ils se sont infiltrés sur le vaisseau.  
  
-Dylan, mes défenses internes viennent d'être déconnecté et je ne peux pas rejoindre la station. On brouille mes signaux, intervint Andromeda.  
  
-Andromeda, dis à Trance que nous ne sommes pas seuls, commanda Dylan en sortant sa lance, suivi par Connor.  
  
Ils sortirent de la salle de commandement et se séparèrent pour fouiller le vaisseau. Dylan se dirigea vers l'armurerie tandis que Connor alla voir le réacteur d'hyper propulsion. Quand Dylan arriva, il trouva que tout était en place et il soupira de soulagement, mais soudain quelqu'un arriva derrière lui et tira. Par chance, l'assaillant manqua sa cible et Dylan se réfugia derrière une boite. I l sortit sa lance et tira. L'assaillant alla se cacher derrière une boite et Dylan sortit immédiatement de sa cachette. Il fonça sur l'agresseur et en tombant, les deux perdirent leur arme. Dylan donna un coup de pied au ventre de son assaillant qui répliqua en écrasant son poing sur le visage du capitaine.  
  
Rommie courait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du vaisseau au secours de son capitaine. Elle savait qu'il avait été attaqué dans l'armurerie. Avant qu'elle puisse y arriver, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus et elle tomba sur le sol. L'homme leva une arme sur Rommie qui le désarma d'un coup de pied.  
  
Sur la station, Beka montait encore la garde pour Harper. Soudain, elle entendit un faible bruit de coup de feu. Elle s'éloigna un peu d'Harper, qui était toujours dans les conduits, mais avant de se rendre bien loin, harper cria à l'aide et elle se précipita dans le conduit, mais ne trouva personne.  
  
-Harper, tu es là ? cria-t-elle dans le conduit.  
  
Soudainement, elle sentit une arme à feu se poser sur sa nuque.  
  
-Relève-toi, ma jolie, dit la voix derrière elle.  
  
Elle fit comme on lui demandait et elle vit le visage d'un homme. Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage.  
  
-Au revoir ma jolie, dit-il.  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse faire feu, Beka saisit le bras de l'homme et le fit basculer pour qu'il tombe à terre. Elle plaça son pied sur sa gorge, mais l'assaillant la frappa d'un coup de pied et elle tomba près de son arme. Au moment où elle saisissait son arme, l'homme faisait de même et les deux tirèrent en même temps.  
  
Connor était sur la rampe qui menait jusqu'au réacteur d'hyper propulsion et en marchant, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder en bas. Il y avait un énorme vide de la rampe jusqu'au sol et Connor dut admettre que même lui ne survivrait pas à une telle chute. Il arriva jusqu'au terminal où il commença à examiner le bon fonctionnement du réacteur. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il expira de soulagement. On n'avait pas saboté le réacteur, mais il voulait essayer de réparer les défenses internes du vaisseau. Il avait pratiquement réussi quand une voix sur la rampe le dérangea.  
  
-Alors, tu pourrais me dire qu'est-ce qu'un enfant fait dans un réacteur d'hyper propulsion ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants. C'est même très dangereux et tu pourrais tomber. Je crois qu'il va falloir te punir.  
  
L'homme décrocha un shuriken de sa ceinture et s'approcha de Connor. Celui- ci dit :  
  
-S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal. Je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien, dit-il en tombant à terre.  
  
L'homme arriva jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla pour être un peu au niveau de l'adolescent.  
  
-Tu sais, dans le contrat, on ne parlait pas du tout d'un enfant. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai te tuer. Même si je suis un mercenaire et que je travaille pour les Drago-katsov, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je n'aime pas tuer les enfants et les femmes aussi, sauf si elles sont ma cible.  
  
À ce moment, un autre homme arriva sur la rampe et dit : -Keith, grouille-toi. On a pas que ça a faire. Les Drago nous attendent en orbite sur la planète Grima II. Ils veulent le vaisseau et son équipage, alors arrête de jouer avec un enfant. -Merci pour les infos, dit Connor.  
  
Quand le dénommé Keith se retourna, Connor le repoussa en le poussant avec ses pieds et il alla s'écraser sur la rampe. Le nouveau venu leva son arme, mais Trance arriva de nulle part et désarma l'homme. Connor se releva en même temps que Keith et les deux commencèrent à se battre. Keith lança trois shuriken que Connor attrapa.  
  
-Mais quel genre de monstre t'es toi, dit Keith.  
  
-Je ne suis pas un monstre, dit Connor en s'approchant, je suis une arme secrète créée par la République avant sa chute pour être le meilleur guerrier des armées.  
  
Il lança les trois shuriken intercepté que Keith évita en saut arrière. Connor lui fonça dessus et les deux commencèrent à se donner des coups.  
  
De son côté, Trance commençait à avoir l'avantage sur son adversaire. Elle lui asséna un coup au visage et il alla s'écraser parterre. Il sortit une petite arme de sa ceinture et tira. Trance se précipita dans les couloirs et sortit du réacteur, son adversaire à sa poursuite.  
  
Harper était caché dans un coin de la salle et essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il travaillait rapidement sur la station et quand il eut fini, une main l'attrapa dans le conduit. Il cria à l'aide et se débattit, mais son assaillant et lui-même tombèrent des conduits et se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de salle de stockage. Immédiatement, il s'était relevé et s'était caché entre les boites de stockage. Il savait que son agresseur était un homme et qu'il le cherchait à travers les boites. Harper marcha en s'accroupissant et chercha à revenir là où ils étaient tombés, car il avait perdu son arme dans sa chute. Il s'arrêta et vit son arme parmi des débris de leur chute, mais s'il voulait la récupérer, il devrait passé dans un espace découvert et il ne pourrait pas se cacher. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa décision, car son agresseur tira sur lui de derrière. Harper plongea pour ne pas se faire tuer et saisit son arme, il se retourna et fit face à son agresseur qui approchait doucement.  
  
Tyr restait silencieux pendant que l'homme qui l'avait attaqué approchait doucement de la console qu'il venait de quitter. Quand il fut assez loin, Tyr sortit et se précipita sur l'homme. Les deux tombèrent parterre et le mercenaire perdit son arme. Tyr commença à le bombarder de coup de poing, mais le mercenaire sortit une troisième arme et Tyr dut éviter les coup de feu. Il plongea à terre et saisit l'arme de son ennemi et tira. Le mercenaire reçut le tir en plein front et il s'effondra.  
  
Dylan ne s'amusait plus du tout. Il donna un coup de pied au visage de son ennemi et se précipita sur sa lance. Le mercenaire plongea pour l'arme et les deux atteignirent l'arme en même temps. Il se battirent pour la lance, mais Dylan fut le plus malin. Il abaissa l'arme et appuya sur un bouton. La lance s'agrandit et un des bouts atteignit l'estomac du mercenaire. Il tomba à plusieurs mètre de là, à côté de son arme. Il la saisit et visa mais Dylan le désarma en frappant le fusil de sa lance. Il tira avec sa lance élargit et l'homme s'effondra, mort.  
  
Trance en avait assez de courir. À un tournant, elle fit demi tour et au moment où l'homme arrivait, il reçut son pied au visage. Il s'effondra et perdit son arme. Trance lui sauta dessus, mais l'homme leva son pied et quand Trance arriva, il lui saisit les mains et son pied fut sous son ventre. Il poussa avec son pied et la dirigea avec ses mains et Trance vola par-dessus sa tête. Il se releva, mais Trance sauta sur son arme et fit feu. Le tir arriva sur l'épaule de l'homme, mais le second tir transperça son c?ur et il tomba.  
  
Il y avait un silence de mort dans le couloir de la station. Beka avait son arme pointée sur son ennemi et celui-ci était dans la même position. Ils avaient tiré en même temps et aucun des deux savaient si l'autre avait été touché. Ils restèrent longuement comme ça jusqu'au moment où Beka vit un trou dans le mur derrière l'homme. Elle avait raté son coup et immédiatement elle vida sa batterie. L'homme tomba parterre, mort.  
  
Rommie succédait coup de pied avec coup de poing sans s'arrêter. Soudainement, l'homme plongea et saisit son arme. Il atteint Rommie à l'épaule et il sourit de triomphe. Pourtant, il ne savait pas qu'il avait à faire avec un androïde. Elle lui sauta dessus, le prit par les épaules et le lança su un mur et on put entendre les os craqués avec la violence de l'impact.  
  
Connor était plein de sueur. Cette homme était très fort. Il devait l'avouer. Keith lui asséna un coup de poing au visage et Connor tomba. Immédiatement, il se releva et succéda saut arrière pour éviter les shuriken qui le poursuivait. Quand il sentit qu'aucun projectile n'avait été lancé, il s'arrêta, mais c'est à ce moment que Keith choisit de lancer son sai. Connor reçut l'arme en plein ventre et tomba à genou. Keith était enragé et marchait rapidement vers Connor avec un autre sai à la main. Avant qu'il ne puisse le blesser, Connor dit : -Va te faire voir. Et il souleva télépathiquement Keith et le propulsa hors de la rampe et il tomba. Alors, Connor se laissa tomber.  
  
Harper attendait toujours que son adversaire sorte d'entre les boites. Il pouvait voir ses cheveux, mais il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. L'homme prenait son temps pour sortir, mais quand il le fit, il plongea dans l'espace ouvert. Harper lui tira dessus, mais il manqua son coup. Quand vint le tour de l'homme, Harper roula sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit le signal sonore de l'arme de son ennemi qui signifiait qu'il était à cours d'énergie. Harper s'arrêta et tira plusieurs fois et son adversaire s'effondra.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'équipage avait été attaqué par les mercenaires et tout le monde était en bonne santé. Trance avait pris grand soin de Connor et celui-ci était encore à l'infirmerie. Avec les informations que leur avait donné Connor, l'Andromeda rendit une visite aux Drago-katsov et détruit la flotte qui attendait les mercenaires. 


End file.
